Nuestro amor es claridad
by Almish You
Summary: AU. Ambientando en el mundo de los Juegos del Hambre: En Llamas. Elsa y Kristoff, contra todo pronóstico, ganaron los Juegos del Hambre, despertando así la furia del Presidente Bronnfjell. Los trágicos amantes tendrán que afrontar los problemas que se les vienen encima: un Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, amenazas, disturbios en los distritos y lo que mas le duele a Elsa: Anna
1. Una Visita Inesperada

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

**Segunda parte de "Nuestro amor es tragedia". No habrá spoilers referente a los libros ni películas, lo prometo :D **

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Una Visita Inesperada**

Kristoff estaba sentado frente al mar, Elsa le había dicho que en los días importantes la reja se quedaba sin electrcidad, así que él por primera vez se sentaba frente al mar a ver como las olas golpeaban la orilla. Tenía las piernas entumecidas, no las había movido por un gran rato, pensaba en todo lo que debía de hacer en medio día. Debía de ir al quemador a repartir gran parte de su dinero, comprar unas cosas que le había pedido su madre e ir a casa de Bera

Al medio día estarían todos en su nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, su estilista Cilo, el equipo de preparación y Vibius, también los periodistas y las cámaras. Habrá mucha gente esperando la aparición de él junto con Elsa para iniciar la Gira de la Victoria

Kristoff pensó, que si por el fuera, olvidaría todo lo referente a Los Juegos del Hambre, pero no iba a ser posible. La organizan estratégicamente, entre los Juegos y los siguientes, como si el Capitolio deseara mantener vivo el horror vivo.

Él se levantó y regresó de nuevo a su Distrito, no iba a comprar cosas por que el y su familia lo neceitaran, si no por que la gente del Quemador le había ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba, así quen en realidad solo iba a repartir dinero. Sven estaba esperandolo al otro lado de la vaya, ahora llevaba un elegante collar que el Capitolio había mandado como regalo.

-Vamos, Sven- dijo Kristoff

Los dos se dirigieron al Quemador. Hace años, era una simple bodega para guardar trenes en desuso, pero el Capitolio los destruyó debido a que pensaran que ellos iban escapar usando esos trenes. Primero se convirtió en un lugar de encuentro para el comercio ilegal y poco a poco llegó a ser un mercado negro en su totalidad.

Cuando Kirsotff terminó sus compras, Sven las iba cargando, ahora se irían a casa a esperar a toda esa gente del Capitolio. De camino a la Aldea de los Vencedores, empezó a nevar un poco, Kristoff sabía que empezaría a nevar dentro de poco pero sabía que esta nieve la provocaba alguien más. Había apenas un kilómetro de distancia entre el pueblo y la Aldea pero era como entrar en un mundo completamente diferente. Se trataba de un lugar independiente construído alrededor de un parque de arbustos con flor. Hay doce casas y cada una es diez veces mayor que la casa en el que Kristoff creció. Nueve están vacías y tres pretenecen a los únicos vencedores del Distrito 6: Bera, Elsa y Kristoff

Kristoff dejó las cosas en casa de su madre y a Sven en su nuevo establo que su padre construyó. Se encaminó hacia la casa de Bera, al parecer no había llegado Elsa. Cuando entró, olió el delicioso olor del chocolate caliente, Bera estaba en su cocina preparando aquella bebida.

-Entra, niño- dijo Bera desde la cocina

Kristoff dejó en la entrada su enorme abrigo con algunos copos de nieve en ella y su gorro. Cuando llegó a la cocina vió que Bera no estaba sola, Elsa estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza frente a ella. Elsa ya no era la misma chica que estaba en casa todo el día ocultando sus poderes, se peinaba todos los días tal y como lo hizo en la arena, usaba nueva ropa y al parecer todos la amaban

-¿Quieres una taza?- preguntó Bera y Kristoff asintió- Está bien, siéntate entonces

Kristoff se sentó frente a Elsa, ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía se sentía mal. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de como actuarían frente a las cámaras, no habían hablado en meses y debían de presentarse al público como una pareja feliz.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Kristoff levemente

-Bien- dijo Elsa aun con la vista clavada en la taza

-Ustedes sí que deben de trabajar en eso del romance- dijo Bera dándole su taza a Kristoff y sentádose a la mesa-

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Kristoff sonriendo mientras bebía de su taza

-No le veo gracia a eso- dijo Elsa

Elsa lo sabía bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Casi había obligado a Kristoff a seguir su relación con Anna, por lo menos en secreto, y le dolía mucho ver a su hermana con Kirstoff pero ella no quería hacerle mas daño del que le había hecho. Sí, se tardó en convencer a Anna de que lo que hicieron en la Arena era para salvar sus vidas y conseguir patrocinadores, pero logro convencerla y ahora Anna no tenía ni una idea de lo que había pasado o pasaba con su novio y su hermana.

-Elsa, princesa- la llamó Bera- ¿Si sabes que la relación de Anna con Kristoff puede ser contraproducente?

-Claro que lo sé ¿Pero que iba a hacer?- dijo Elsa- No pensaba decirle que le iba a quitar a su novio para quedármelo yo

-No- dijo Kirstoff- Podrías decirle lo que de verdad sientes.

-Tal vez, y le dolería el doble si tu le dijeras lo que sientes- dijo Elsa apretando su taza, estaba empezando a enojarse

-Lo va a descubrir, Elsa- dijo Bera tranquilamente- Y suelta la taza, la estás congelando

Elsa la soltó y se cruzó de brazos. Ya no quería hcerle mas daño a Anna, ya había sido suficiente con hacerla ver como su hermana y novio sufrían en la arena y se besaban de paso. No. Ella quería que fuera feliz, por lo menos un poco más.

-Elsa, yo ya no puedo ocultarlo más- dijo Kristoff, casi gritando- Siento… siento que cada día te quiero más, pero después tengo que aguantar tu indiferencia cada vez que voy a tu casa, y para colmo, de idiota voy y acpeto seguir siendo novio de Anna. Va a ser mucho peor cuando se entere que le estuvimos mintiendo

-¿Crees que a mi no me duele, Kristoff?- dijo Elsa- Yo también te quiero a ti, he pensado que debo decir la verdad pero no me atrevo, quisiera que Anna lo supiera pero también quiero que mi hermana esté bien.

-Escuchen, amantes trágicos- dijo Bera, pensando que el apodo de verdad encajaba por primera vez- En cuanto lleguen las cámaras se comportaran como enamorados, como si estos meses los disfrutaron en grande siendo una pareja feliz. Tú- señaló a Elsa- Quiero que olvides a tu hermana durante la gira ¿ok?

-Ok- dijo Elsa

-Chicos, les daré un consejo- dijo Bera masajeando sus sienes- Si de verdad se quieren, hagan lo posible por estar juntos. Sí, es una desgracia que se hubieran enamorado perdidamente en un juego terrible pero lo hicieron, se enamoraron y ya no hay marcha atrás. Hagánme caso. Ahora vayanse.

Elsa y Kristoff salieron de la casa de Bera, ambos sin haber bebido de sus bebidas. Entonces, la madre de Elsa sale y los llama, a los dos.

-¿Habrán llegado?- preguntó Elsa

-No, sino también estarían en mi casa- dijo Kristoff

Ambos se encaminaron a la casa de Elsa. Cuando llegaron, vieron que Anna estaba sentanda en la sala tan pálida que no dijo nada cuando Kristoff llegó. Elsa se extrañó pero cuando vio a un señor tan alto con un uniforme extraño con el sello del Capitolio, casi inmediatamente tomó la mano de Kristoff.

-Por favor, sigánme- dijo el señor.

Elsa y Kristoff siguieron al señor, ella apretó con fuerza la mano de Kristoff y el con su pulgar acarició su pequeña mano para tranquilizarla. Elsa se preguntó por que el estudio, que ahora era de su padre, estaba cerrado. Elsa no sabía quien estaba ahí, primero se imaginó que era algo de última hora para epezar la Gira, por que le habían estado mandando intinerarios y esas cosas a lo largo de este tiempo. Cuando el señor abrió la puerta, Kristoff se quedaron casi paralizados, el olor que desprendía aquella sala era sangre y a rosas, él estaba sentado leyendo un libro y levantó el dedo para que le dieran un segundo. Después levantó el rostro y a ambos les dio un vuelco el corazón

Están mirando a los ojos de serpiente del presidente Bronnfjell.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	2. Amenazas

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Amenazas**

Kristoff trató de recordar cuando iniciaba la Gira de la Victoria de antiguos vencedores, recordaba ver a los tributos con sus mentores y estilistas, incluso algunos altos cargos del Gobierno, pero jamás el presidente. El simplemente asiste a las celebraciones del Capitolio y punto.

Kristoff se asustó, si había hecho un viaje hasta el Distrito 6 para verlos significaba solo una cosa: que ambos tenían problemas, ellos y sus familias. Kristoff sintió nauseas, le aterraba el hecho de que sus padres, los de Elsa y Ana estuvieran tan cerca del hombre que los odiaba tanto. Siempre los odiaría, a él por haber sacado las bayas y a ella por sus poderes, al parecer el presidente los creía inteligentes por haber burlado sus sádicos Juegos del Hambre

Lo único que Kristoff quería era mantenerlos vivos a los dos. Pero para los del gobierno, eso simplemente fue un acto de rebeldía. Sintió como Elsa se enfriaba de inmediato, se estaba asustando, así que él se puso delante de ella como si quiera protegerla

-Tomen asiento, jóvenes- dijo el presidente

Los dos se sentaron frente al escritorio. Elsa por fin pudo examinar al presidente, no era tan joven como ella creía (casi 50 años viéndolo bien) Era tan pelirrojo como lo había sido su madre, la anterior presidenta de Arendal, la fundadora de Los Juegos del Hambre. Elsa la recordaba por esas clases en el colegio y por haber visto todos esos programas que pasaron el día de su muerte y el que pasan todos los años para recordarla. El presidente llevaba una rosa azul, siempre la llevaba, eso podía explicar el olor. En cuanto a la sangre… no tenía idea. Tenía unos labios muy carnosos y demasiado estirados, Elsa creyó que cualquiera que lo hubiera alterado quirúrgicamente estaba ciego o algo, porque eso no lo hacía ver más atractivo.

-Creo que esta situación será mucho ms sencilla si acordamos no mentirnos- dijo el presidente Bronnfjell

Elsa no supo que contestar, se sorprendió escuchar la respuesta de Kristoff en tono firme

-Eso ahorrará tiempo-

El presidente miró a Elsa y ella simplemente asintió. Elsa sabía que debía dejar de comportarse así, debía de hacer pensar al presidente que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, así que se enderezó y miró al presidente, se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de Kristoff y pensó que eso era lo mejor.

-A mis asesores les preocupaba que dieran problemas, pero no piensan hacerlo ¿verdad?- preguntó

-No- respondieron Elsa y Kristoff al unísono.

-Es lo que yo les dije- dijo el presidente sonriendo- Que dos chicos que se tomaron tantas molestias en salvar sus vidas, no iban a querer perderlas de la manera más tonta. Además, les recordé que ambos tenían familias que cuidar.

Hizo un pequeño silencio, donde Elsa se había relajado y había dejado de congelar la mano de Kristoff, él se lo agradeció con un pequeño apretón de manos

-Tengo un problema, jóvenes- dijo recargándose sobre el escritorio- Un problema que empezó cuando Kristoff sacó esas bayas y Elsa liberó sus poderes en la arena

Elsa solo quiso salvarlos a ambos, la única opción que tenía hasta el final era usas sus poderes. Mientras que Kristoff solo quería hacer algo con los Vigilantes, quería hacerlos elegir entre verlos morir o dejar a dos vencedores.

-Si la Vigilante en Jefe, Tiberia Crane, hubiera tenido algo de cerebro, los hubiera hecho polvo. Sin embargo tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental y aquí están ¿Saben dónde está ahora? – ambos asistieron, sin duda estaría muerto- Después de aquello, no quedó más remedio que dejarlos representar su pequeña comedia y la verdad es que lo hicieron muy bien. La gente del Capitolio los ama y creen a ciegas en su amor, pero no en los distritos. Claro que ustedes no saben que ha habido revueltas en los demás distritos, no tienen acceso a esa información; sin embargo, el pequeño truquito de las bayas y aquellos poderes congelantes, más las bayas que sus poderes, señorita Fischer, lo tomaron como un acto de desafío. Y si dos chicos del distrito 6 pueden desafiar al capitolio y salir impunes ¿Qué puede evitar que ellos hagan lo mismo? ¿Qué puede evitar un levantamiento?

-¿Se han producido levantamientos?- preguntó Elsa

-Todavía no, no sí no se cambia el curso de los acontecimientos, ya saben que los levantamientos a veces conducen a la revolución- el presidente sonrió como si pareciera amigable- Mucha gente moriría. Y sea cual sea los problemas que tengan los ciudadanos con el Capitolio, créanme que si aflojamos nuestro control sobre los distritos, aunque sea por poco tiempo, todo el sistema se derrumbará

-Debe de ser un sistema muy frágil si un puñado de bayas lo debilita- dijo Kristoff

Elsa apretó con fuerza para que se callara, pero este no le hizo caso, así que Elsa quería intervenir

-No queríamos iniciar un levantamiento- dijo Elsa-

-Le creo- dijo el sonriendo de nuevo- Pero también creo que sus poderes, señorita Fischer, encendieron algo en los distritos, no es una chispa...no. "Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado; es herida que duele y no se siente; es un soñado bien, un mal presente, es un breve descanso muy cansado". Creo que esa estrofa tiene mucho ver con lo que estamos viviendo.

-¿Por qué no nos mata y ya?- dijo Kristoff muy enojado

-¡Kristoff!- Elsa le llamó la atención

-Tranquila- dijo el presidente- Y no, sí los mato en público sería peor, nadie en los distritos se lo creerían

-Preparé un accidente- volvió a decir Kristoff

-Ni ustedes mismos lo creerían si lo vieran desde afuera- levanta la vista y ve las pequeñas hojas de papel cortadas en copos de nieves- Hermoso ¿Quién hizo eso?

-Mi hermana Anna- dijo Elsa- Adornó toda la casa

-Anna- dice lentamente- ¿Ya sabe ella que le están viendo la cara?

Elsa cerró los ojos. No sabía cómo, pero ella tenía la certeza de que el presidente estaba las 24 horas vigilándolos, y más a aquella trampa que prepararon Kristoff y ella para evitar la tristeza de su hermana

-Sí, es triste.- dijo fingiendo tristeza- Anna cree que su hermana es tan inteligente que hizo que su novio y ella regresara a casa, y también cree que su novio es tan bueno como para actuar un amor falso. Es tan ingenua ¿verdad? ¡Estupendo!- dijo sonriendo- Un trío amoroso. A ella podría matarla sin ningún problema pero es una pena que la gente del Capitolio la adore, ellos creen que fue muy gentil en no enojarse ni interponerse en su cuento de hadas. Ustedes sí que armaron un embrollo ¿no?

Elsa se tensó. Si, sí era un embrollo, pero no iba a poder soportar ver a su hermana a la cara después de decirle que ella estaba enamorada de su novio.

-Oh, olvidé a sus familias, a ellos sí que podría pasarles cualquier cosa, desde sus familias hasta aquel chico Hans y ese reno ilegal llamado Sven. Pero supongo que quieren protegerlos ¿no? Sería una pena dejarlos a los dos solos, tal y como paso con su mentora Bera

-Ya puede dejar de amenazarnos- dijo Kristoff soltando la mano de Elsa- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

-Convenzan a todo el mundo que no querían desafiar al Capitolio, actúen como la feliz pareja que son- dijo entrelazando sus dedos y sonriendo

-Convenceremos a los demás distritos- dijo Elsa

-No. Convénzanme a mí- contestó con su tétrica voz- Esto me recuerda a lo que una vez me dijo mi madre "Si quieres algo, haz lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo, no importa los medios que utilices siempre y cuando logres tu cometido". Así que ya saben que pasará si fallan en su tarea- El presidente se levanta, Elsa y Kristoff se quedaron sentados y dieron un respingo al oír como susurraba cerca de los oídos de ambos- Por cierto señorita Fischer, se lo del beso

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**

**"Es hielo abrasador" es un poema de Francisco de Quevedo, yo simplemente coloqué la primera estrofa de ese poema :) **


	3. La Gira de la Victoria

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**La Gira de la Victoria**

Elsa cerró los ojos y sintió la mirada de Kristoff clavada en ella. Lo recordaba, recordaba aquel beso que Hans le había dado días después que las cámaras se habían ido, ella no correspondió pero aun así fue extraño sentir los labios de su mejor amiga sobre los de ella y más sabiendo que ella deseaba más que nada besar a Kristoff. Elsa trató de explicárselo a Kristoff, pero él estaba tan rojo del enojo que Elsa ya no se atrevió a decir más

-Hans, siempre Hans- dijo Kristoff tallándose los ojos- Creo que iré a hablar con él muy seriamente

-Claro, ve y dile que no debe besar a la hermana de tu novia- dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno no- dijo Kristoff rascándose la cabeza- De verdad creo que Hans usa todos sus atributos para aparentar, y ahora creo que mi teoría es cierta

-¿Cuál es esa teoría?

-Creo que Hans se come los mocos- dijo Kristoff y Elsa no puedo evitar reírse

-Anda, ya vete, muy pronto nuestro séquito llegará- dijo Elsa sonriendo

Kristoff se levantó, Elsa se quedó sentada, se sorprendió al sentir como Kristoff llegaba por atrás y volteaba su cara para besarla, sin pensarlo Elsa le correspondió.

-Por fin podré volver a besarte- dijo Kristoff en voz baja

Elsa sonrió y vio como Kristoff salía de la habitación. La madre y el padre de Elsa entraron en la sala, preguntando a que se debía la visita del Presidente.

-A desearnos suerte- dijo Elsa sonriendo para calmar a sus padres- En la televisión no se ve, pero siempre hace eso antes de iniciar la Gira.

-Estupendo- dijo la madre de Elsa

Elsa recordó como su padre dijo frente a las cámaras que no dejaría de vigilar a su hermana mayor, que seguía siendo su niñita, todos le hacían burla a Kristoff diciendo que tenía problemas, los periodistas del Capitolio enfocaron como Kristoff soltaba la mano de Elsa y daba un paso atrás, todos rieron

Elsa subió a su habitación para meterse a bañar, sabía que su equipo e preparación estaría enojado por haberse dejado crecer sus cejas o tal vez encontrarían un pequeño problema en su cabello y la llenarían de regaños por eso. En la bañera escuchó los gritos de emoción, los coches y las risas. Su equipo había llegado. Elsa se apuró, se puso una bata antes de su Flulvia y Titus, no había privacidad, entre su equipo de preparación y el cuerpo de Elsa no había secretos.

-¡Elsa, tus cejas!- dijo Titus

Elsa no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, Titus ahora tenía su pelo color turquesa y peinado en varios picos a diferentes direcciones, y los tatuajes dorados que rodeaban las cejas ahora también rodeaban sus ojos, lo que provocaba que su cara se viera más expresiva.

-Las puedes arreglar en un segundo, solo mira sus uñas- dijo Flulvia tomando la mano de Elsa

-Perdón, intentaba algo de jardinería en la mañana- dijo Elsa disculpándose

-Oh y tu cabello, Elsa- dijo Titus- Te dije que no dejaras que nadie te lo tocara, solo nosotros

-Y no hice- dijo Elsa sonriendo- nadie me lo toco, les juro que lo recordé- A pesar de que ellos eran del Capitolio, Elsa los apreciaba.

Por un gran rato Elsa sintió como le quitaban vellos de la ceja, masajeaban su cabello con algo extraño y le arreglaban sus uñas. Escuchaba las noticias del Capitolio, del éxito de los juegos y que todo había estado aburrido desde entonces, de que estaban emocionados por que ella y Kristoff volvieran, y del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

-Es emocionante- dijo Titus- Has tenido mucha suerte

-Tu primer año de vencedora y vas a ser mentora en un Vasallaje – dijo Flulvia

-Oh, si- dijo Elsa

Elsa ni siquiera podía pasar frente a la Escuela porque no dejaba de pensar en que niño podría entrenar para los próximos Juegos. Y para empeorarlo, este año son los septuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre, el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Un vasallaje se lleva a cabo cada 25 años para festejar la derrota de los distritos, y que mejor con sorpresas desagradables para los tributos. Elsa recordaba que le habían hablado del segundo Vasallaje, esa ocasión, cada distrito envío el doble de tributos

Al cabo de un rato, a Elsa le pican las cejas, sus uñas están perfectas y su cabello vuelve a parecer de seda. Titus quería aplicarle un pintalabios azul de su creación pero tuvo que seguir las órdenes de Lucia y aplicar un pintalabios rosa. Comenzaron a maquillarla y a pintar sus uñas. Elsa nota que se irá por el enfoque infantil y no el sexy, eso la alegraba porque el estilo sexy de Lucia no le agradaba mucho.

La madre de Elsa entró en su habitación, algo penosa, diciendo que Lucia le había pedido que les enseñara a hacer el peinado que Elsa llevaba en la cosecha. Ellos parecían encantados, Elsa vio por el espejo sus caras de emoción y satisfacción cuando un paso les salía bien. Una vez peinada, bajó con Lucia

Lucia no parecía la siempre, ya no llevaba peluca y parecía tener su cabello natural, además llevaba ropa para el frío. Si no hubiera sido por el maquillaje que llevaba, podría parecer como alguien de algún distrito. A Elsa ya se le había hecho muy fácil hablar con Lucia, en su casa tenía un teléfono y habla con Lucia cada vez que podía, su estilista le ayudaba con su talento

Se suponía que todos los vencedores debían de tener un talento. El talento es a lo que se dedican los vencedores, puesto que no van a la escuela ni trabajan en la industria de su distrito. En realidad, Kristoff si tenía un talento: hacía esculturas con casi cualquier material posible. Pero Elsa, pensaba que podría ocupar sus poderes, pero Vibius le había dado una lista de las cuales tenía que escoger: cocina, arreglos florares, flauta. Pero Elsa no lograba mucho en esas categorías, hasta que Lucia intervino. Lucia ayudo a explorar el talento de Elsa en el diseño de modas, lo cual ayudo bastante ya que Elsa podía hacer algo de eso con sus poderes, y tenía una sala llena de telas, cuadernos con diseños y maniquíes con ropa que ella misma había diseñado

-Eres muy talentosa- dijo Lucia viendo sus cuadernos

-Aprendí de la mejor- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Anda, vístete- dijo Lucia sonriendo

Elsa se visitó con una ropa que Lucia diseño para ella, se suponía que Elsa diseñaba ropa solo para ella y seguiría los pasos de Lucia que sería su héroe de la moda. Elsa ahora vestía unos pantalones negros cálidos, una blusa blanca, un jersey tejido verde y unas botas negras de cuero, esta ropa la hizo Lucia pero terminando todo, Elsa haría su propia ropa

Aparece Vibius ahora con una peluca verde chillón, saludó con efusividad a Elsa y dijo que ahora empezarían a grabar en su casa. Elsa empieza a moverse como una marioneta frente a sus diseños, mostrándolos y diciendo muchas cosas que se inventó con ayuda de su mamá. La corrieron de la habitación para grabar toda la sala y los diseños sin que ella molestara.

Elsa vio un diseño que ella misma hizo, para un niño de 13 años, de los colores que quedaban para alguien pelirrojo, ese traje lo hizo pensando en Ruan. Se quedó ahí, viendo ese atuendo, pensando en su pequeño aliado, hasta que Lucia la llamó y le indicó que se pusiera el abrigo.

-¿De qué animal es?- preguntó Elsa tocando el abrigo cuando se lo puso

-Armiño- dijo Lucia poniéndole una bufanda azul marino y algo peludo le envuelve las orejas- Podrás de moda las orejeras

-¡Elsa, para que te de buena suerte!-dijo su madre dándole su pin de copo de nieve

Elsa nunca supo lo que pensaba su madre de que Kristoff tuviera el mismo pin que ella. Lucia le colocó el pin en el nudo de la bufanda.

Vibius apareció dando palmadas y diciendo que tomarían la primera toma de exteriores. Lucia lalleva hasta la puerta y Vibius le da un empujoncito

-Sonríe, estás muy emocionada y enamorada- dijo Vibius sonriendo, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver el suelo nevado

Elsa salió, frente a ella estaba Kristoff que también bajaba las escaleras de su casa. Elsa recordó la advertencia del presidente, así que ella empezó a andar hacía él, hasta que después ella corrió y Kristoff la agarró al vuelo y le empieza a dar vueltas hasta que resbalan, todavía no manejaba bien su pierna artificial. Elsa quedó encima de Kristoff, no dudó más y le dio un largo y lindo beso. Cuando se separan, Elsa se levantó y ayudó a Kristoff a levantarse

-Ya te extrañaba- dijo Kristoff lo suficientemente alto para las cámaras

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	4. Un Mal Día

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Un Mal Día**

Elsa, Kristoff, Bera, Vibius, Lucia y Cilo cenaron una cena exquisita en el tren. Todos hablaban de lo emocionados que estaban por la Gira, de lo que sus vencedores ocuparían y lo que dirían, de la fiesta en el Capitolio. De todo. Por la noche, Kristoff se fue a su habitación, se puso un abrigador pijama y esperó a que Elsa llegara a tocar su puerta, ambos tenían que hablar con Bera. Estuvo acostado en su cuarto por un rato hasta que escuchó como alguien tocaba su puerta. Kristoff abrió dejó ver a Elsa con su pijama y una bata para cubrirla

-Vamos- dijo Elsa

Kristoff cerró su puerta tras ellos y tomó la mano de Elsa, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Bera, llamaron a la puerta por un gran rato hasta que abrió, llevaba la ropa que uso ante las cámaras

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo Bera - ¿Más problemas amorosos?

El tren empieza a detenerse, Elsa se asustó y pensó que el presidente se enojaría si le confiaban su secreto a Bera y que los mataría, pero simplemente el tren se detuvo.

-Hace calor ¿no?-dijo Kristoff

-Sé lo que necesitan- dijo Bera sonriendo

Bera camina al vestíbulo y abrió una puerta, los tres sintieron una ráfaga de viento helada, para Elsa eso era bueno pero para Bera y Kristoff, eso podría hacerles daño y enfermarlos, pero era necesario hablar sin que ninguna cámara del Capitolio los vigilara.

-Tomaremos aire fresco- dijo Bera a uno de los ayudantes del Capitolio que se acercaba

Los tres se dirigen a la parte trasera del tren, donde nadie los escucharía. Elsa y Kristoff empezaron a contar lo que había pasado con el presidente y como los había amenazado, que todos morirían si fallaban.

-Entonces no pueden fallar- dijo Bera cruzándose de brazos para guardar el calor

-Si pudieras ayudarnos en este viaje…- comenzó a decir Elsa

-No, Elsa, no es solo este viaje- dijo Bera

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kristoff

-Aunque lo logren, volverán en unos meses para llevarnos a todos a los Juegos. Los dos son mentores desde que ganaron, todos los años volverán a revivir su romance y televisaran los detalles de su vida privada. Nunca jamás podrán hacer otra cosa que no sea vivir juntos y felices para siempre.

Elsa se quedó helada, por fin entendiendo el impacto real de sus acciones. Sea como sea, Anna saldría lastimada, ella se casaría con Kristoff y vivirían juntos por siempre. En sí, ya son mayores de edad, no tardarían nada en decir la verdad a Anna.

-Podría ser peor si ustedes no se amaran- dijo Bera sonriendo un poco

-Es una locura- dijo Kristoff tallándose la barbilla- ¿Es un castigo o un premio?- dijo sonriendo

-Oh, cállate- dijo Elsa dándole un leve golpe en el estómago.

Los tres regresaron al tren. Bera se fue a su compartimiento y dejó a Elsa con Kristoff en el vestíbulo. Ninguno podría hablar de ese tema en el tren, los descubrirían, así que ambos se fueron a dormir.

Elsa en su dormitorio pensó en todo, en lo que le depararía su nueva vida a lado de Kristoff, por primera vez pensó que el enojo de Anna sería algo insignificante si lo comparaba con el enojo del presidente que significaría muertes por doquier. Ok. Para Elsa estaba claro que se casaría con Kristoff, eso la hacía sentirse feliz pero ¿Y si tenían hijos? Elsa sabía que los obligarían a tener hijos y todos los años los dos tendrían que enfrentarse de nuevo a la Cosecha, porque si se ha dado el caso que hijos de los vencedores sean elegidos para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, y sería más llamativo si los hijos de dos vencedores fueran a la arena. No, Elsa no quería pensar en eso.

El alba llega demasiado rápido para Elsa, Vibius la despertó y Elsa se puso la primera prenda que vio. Elsa no sabía que más daba si se despertaba temprano, viajarían todo el día, pero al parecer los arreglos de ayer solo fueron para llevarla a tren, hoy le tocaba la sesión completa.

-¿Por qué? Hace demasiado frío para lucirme- dijo Elsa

-En primera, tú no sientes el frío y en segunda, en el Distrito 12 no- dijo Vibius

-¿Y si hago que caiga nieve?- preguntó Elsa sonriendo

-¡Ni se te ocurra, señorita!- dijo Vibius regañándola

Elsa frunció el ceño. Así era como funcionaba la Gira de la Victoria, normalmente empezaba en el distrito 12 e iba en orden decreciente al distrito 1, el distrito ganador se salta para el final, así que el distrito 6 sería el último de la lista, además de que habrá una enorme fiesta en el Capitolio

Elsa disfruta de los manjares que le sirvieron, toma una taza de chocolate que no es nada parecida a la que su mamá hace en casa. Elsa notó que nadie había llegado, salvo Vibius

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Elsa

-Ve tú a saber dónde está Bera- dio Vibius negando con la cabeza, Elsa recordó que Bera tenía un pequeño defecto: Bera no dormía de noche, así que probablemente estuviera acostándose ahora- Lucia se durmió hasta tarde preparando el vagón de tu ropa, déjame decirte que te verás hermosa en cada uno de esos atuendos. Y probablemente el equipo de Kristoff esté durmiendo

-¿Él no tiene que arreglarse?

-No como tú- dijo Vibius sonriendo

Elsa pasó casi toda la mañana a merced de su equipo de preparación mientras Kristoff dormía como tronco. Titus y Flulvia no se veían muy bien, Elsa lo notó, tomaban café tras café y unas píldoras de colores que Elsa no quiso saber de qué eran. Entonces Elsa dedujo que ellos no se levantaban antes del mediodía si no fuera una emergencia nacional como el vello en sus piernas.

Mientras Elsa está en la bañera llena de una solución espesa y apestosa, con la cara cubierta de cremas, Titus levanta la cara de Elsa.

-Es una pena que Lucia no permita alteraciones- dijo Titus

-Ha cambiado mucho- dijo Flulvia- La conozco desde hace años y esta es la primera vez que se viste así, nadie dice nada porque es una estrella de la moda pero yo sinceramente creo que se ve fatal.

-A lo mejor quiere un cambio- dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco-

-Tal vez- dijo Flulvia- Pero pensé que cuando seas mayor, Lucia nos dejara hacerte algo

Elsa rogó porque ese día nunca llegara.

A la hora de comer, Elsa estaba harta de todo el mundo, y se enoja al saber que todos habían empezado a comer sin esperarla. Se sienta a un lado de Kristoff pero no quiere mirarlo, se siente muy enojada por todo. Bera estaba pellizcando un pan mientras todos hablaban, Elsa tampoco tenía mucha hambre. Todos intentaban meterla a la conversación pero ella se los quitaba de encima.

Vibius se volvió loco cuando le avisaron que el tren se había descompuesto y que eso les quitaría una hora, él saca el horario y empieza a hacer cuentas, decía mil veces que esto afectaría todo. Hasta que Elsa explotó.

-A nadie le importa, Vibius- grita. Todos la miraron, incluso Bera que pensó que la apoyaría pero no fue así- Es verdad, a nadie le importa- Se levantó y salió del vagón

Elsa sintió que el tren era muy sofocante, así que fue hasta la puerta de salida y la abrió con fuerza, activó una alarma pero no le importó. Se dejó caer y esperaba caer sobre la nieve pero no fue así, cayó sobre el pasto y pudo notar que los árboles todavía tenían hojas. Pensó que el tren iba demasiado rápido. Entonces empezó a llorar, sentía mucha presión, tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal, además de sentirse mal por haberle hablado así a Vibius.

Escuchó unos pasos, pensó que era Bera que la regañaría por su comportamiento.

-No quiero un sermón, luego me disculparé- dijo Elsa

-De hecho- dijo Kristoff poniéndose en cuclillas a lado de Elsa- Me enviaron para que te relajaras y detuvieras la nieve

Elsa levantó la mirada, había empezado a nevar. Negó con la cabeza y no le dio pena dejar que Kristoff la viera llorar

-Mal día ¿eh?

-No sabes cuánto- dijo Elsa limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿Cómo se supone que debo de hacer para que deje de nevar?

-¿No has escuchado que un acto de verdadero amor descongela cualquier cosa?- preguntó Kristoff sonriendo y Elsa negó- Pues yo si

Kristoff tomó la cara de Elsa entre sus manos y la besó, fue uno que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de ambos, los dos se movían en perfecta sincronía, era el primer beso verdadero que se daban en meses. Al separarse, Elsa notó que no había ningún rastros de nieve, salvo en el pasto que parecía haber sido mojado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Elsa

-Mi madre me lo dijo- dijo Kristoff sonriendo-

Elsa vio que Kristoff tenía sus manos lastimadas, ella las tomó y las examinó.

-Están así por las esculturas, utilizo muchas herramientas filosas- dijo sonriendo

-Todos dicen que son hermosas, siento no haberlas visto- dijo Elsa

-Tengo un vagón lleno de mis esculturas, puedo llevarte- dijo Kristoff

Ambos se levantaron y se tomaron de la mano para volver entrar en el vagón. Antes de que Kristoff la llevara al vagón de sus esculturas, Elsa le pidió disculpas a Vibius, este se lo tomó muy bien diciendo que ella estaba muy presionada y que se lo perdonaba.

Cuando termina, Kristoff lleva a Elsa a su vagón de esculturas. Elsa no sabía lo que se esperaba pero lo que encontró no era de su agrado: Kristoff había hecho esculturas de los Juegos.

El cuerno de la Cornucopia, uno de los mutos del gran final, algo que parecían bolas de fuego, la lanza por la cual casi mueren él primer día, Cortie. Y Elsa. Elsa estaba por todos lados: Sobre un árbol, cocinando, cazando, lanzando cuchillos, usando sus poderes.

-¿Qué te parecen?- preguntó

-Las odio- dijo Elsa- He tratado de olvidar los Juegos y tú los has traído a la vida ¿Cómo recuerdas tantos detalles?

-Los veo todas las noches- dijo Kristoff pasando una mano por la escultura en la que Elsa está lanzando un cuchillo- En mis pesadillas

Elsa sabe de lo que hablaba, ella también sufría de pesadillas todas las noches sin falta. La muerte de Ruan, Kristoff desangrándose, los mutos, Cortie agonizando… esas eran algunas de sus pesadillas.

-Igual yo- dijo Elsa- ¿Te ayudan las esculturas?

-Supongo- dijo Kristoff mirándola- ¿Así que las odias?

-Sí, pero son extraordinarias- dijo Elsa sonriendo- ¿Quieres ver mi talento? Hice muchos diseños que podrías quedarte

-Tal vez después- dijo Kristoff sonriendo. El tren da una sacudida y se dan cuenta que hay campos por todas partes- Ya casi estamos en el distrito 11, hay que echar un vistazo

* * *

**¿Reviews? :33 **


	5. El Distrito 10

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Distrito 10**

Elsa y Kristoff no disfrutaron mucho su estadía en el distrito 11 y 12. Sus apariciones públicas solo se limitaban a la plaza, el alcalde de cada uno de esos distritos dice un discurso en su honor, ellos aparecen y agradecen con un discurso hecho por el Capitolio. A Elsa no le gustó estar en el 11, técnicamente había matado a los dos tributos de ese distrito, al chico por haber matado a Ruan y a la chica con las bayas, lo peor fue que cada familia de los tributos muertos está sobre una tarima para sobresalir de los demás. En sí, no fue nada extraordinario estar en los dos últimos distritos de Arendal.

Lo duro para Elsa fue llegar al distrito 10. Elsa y Kristoff estaban en el último vagón del tren, donde las ventanas traseras se introducen en el techo para dejarte viajar al aire libre. Ven enormes campos con ganados pastando, nada que ver con el distrito 6 que es muy pequeño. Cuando frenan un poco para una parada, ven que hay una enorme valla de unos 10 metros de alto y está rematada con crueles bucles de alambre de espino, lo que hace que la alambrada del distrito 6 se vea infantil

Cuando avanzan, se siguen viendo los grandes pastizales con ganado, había muchas personas trabajando ahí y también se podían ver niños. Elsa se preguntó si Ruan había trabajado ahí. A lo lejos había pequeñas chozas, eran muy parecidas a las que se tenían en el distrito 6. No tardaron en llegar a la fábrica, donde se produce toda esa carne y leche.

-Es enorme- dijo Kristoff- ¿Cuánta gente crees que viva aquí?

-Mucha, demasiada diría yo- dijo Elsa

Vibius llegó a decirles que fuera a vestirse. Elsa se va a su compartimiento y deja que el equipo de preparación la maquille y peine. Lucia vistió a Elsa con un lindo vestido azul cielo que le llegaba a las rodillas con una abertura en la espalda

Vibius los reúne a los dos y repasa el itinerario, de nuevo los dos se presentarían en el Edificio de Justicia y no darían el desfile ni nada más, y eso lo agradecía Elsa. Usualmente, si un vencedor tuvo un aliado o aliados especiales entre los tributos muertos, se considera de buena educación decir algún comentario personal. Cada vez que Elsa intentaba escribir algo en su casa, no lograba nada. Para suerte de Elsa, Kristoff si había escrito algo y con algunas modificaciones, podría servir para los dos. Después de tantos discursos, el alcalde les daría algún tipo de placa y se retirarían al interior del edificio, donde les darían una cena especial.

Cuando el tren se está metiendo en el andén, Lucia le da los últimos arreglos al atuendo de Elsa y le pone su pin de copo de nieve. Al llegar, no había ningún tipo comité de bienvenida, sino una patrulla con ocho agentes de la paz que los dirigen a un camión armado. Al cerrarse las puertas, Vibius resopla

-Ni que fuéramos delincuentes- dijo cruzándose de brazos

El camión los deja en la parte trasera del Edificio de Justicia y los meten dentro a toda prisa. No les dan tiempo para echar un vistazo ya que tienen que acomodarse para salir. Kristoff le da la mano a Elsa. El alcalde los presenta y abren las puertas.

-Sonrían- dijo Vibius

Al salir, todos aplaudían pero no eran tan efusivos como lo eran en el Capitolio. Elsa miró por todos lados, quiso buscar a las familias de los tributos del 10. De un lado, estaba el de la chica donde había un matrimonio tomado de la mano con dos niños chiquitos; y del lado de Ruan había un señor que podría ser su padre y una chica de la edad de Elsa, su hermana.

Por fin acaban los aplausos en su honor y dos niñas aparecen para entregarles un ramo de flores y el alcalde da un discurso en su honor. Elsa ve a la gente del distrito 10, casi todos son pelirrojos, y eso la hizo sonreír.

Cuando llega el momento de hablar, Kristoff es el primero, no dice nada del otro mundo. Cuando termina, mira a Elsa y ella niega con la cabeza. El alcalde da un paso adelante y a cada uno les da una placa tan grande que tuvieron que dejar sus flores en el suelo. La ceremonia está a punto de acabar y Elsa siente la mirada de la hermana de Ruan, parecía reprocharle algo y Elsa supo que era porque no les había dado las gracias

-¡Esperen!- dijo Elsa con su enorme placa apretada contra el pecho- Esperen por favor- el alcalde le cedió el micrófono y ella se acercó tambaleante- Quisiera agradecer a los tributos del Distrito 10- y Elsa miró a la parte de la chica del 10-No la conocí a ella personalmente pero Ruan me contó algunas cosas, de verdad lamento mucho su muerte- Después volvió su mirada a la familia de Ruan- Pero si conocía a Ruan, siempre vivirá en mi corazón, él era muy pequeño para estar ahí pero aun así fue muy valiente. Perdón por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo- una pequeña lágrima salió de ella- Gracias por sus tributos- después miró a la multitud- Y muchísimas gracias por la leche.

Después, como si pareciera ensayado, una señora ya mayor silba la melodía que Kristoff le había enseñado a Elsa, los mira a ambos a los ojos. Después, como si estuviera ensayado, todos y cada uno de los presentes se lleva los tres dedos medios de la mano izquierda a los labios y después lo extienden hacía ellos. La última seña de despedida que Elsa le dio a Ruan

Elsa se aferró al brazo de Kristoff, habían hecho algo mal, estaban haciendo justo lo contrario de lo que el presidente les dijo, Elsa acaba de provocar un acto de rebeldía. Escucharon un chasquido y eso significaba que habían apagado el micrófono. A Elsa le entró en pánico, había hecho algo mal y eso ponía en peligro a la gente que amaba, estaba caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de todos

-¡Elsa!- gritó Kristoff- Elsa había empezado a provocar una pequeña tormenta de nieve y Kristoff trataba de hacerla reaccionar- Elsa, tranquila- él la tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo- Relájate, detén la nieve

Elsa lo miró y la tormenta se detuvo, Kristoff le dio un beso en la frente. Ambos estarían seguros en el Edificio de Justicia, sino hubiera sido por Elsa y su repentino ataque de pánico, sin embargo, lo ven todo desde las profundas sombras de la vereda.

Un par de agentes de la paz toman a la señora que silbó hasta la parte superior de los escalones, la obligan a ponerse de rodillas delante de la multitud y le meten un balazo en la cabeza.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	6. La Propuesta

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**La Propuesta**

Justo cuando se disparó aquella bala, Elsa quiso detener al atacante, quería hacerlo pagar, así que levantó su mano para lanzar un rayo congelante, Kristoff se puso delante de ella. Elsa lo miró y bajó la mano, eso empeoraría mucho las cosas. Los agentes de la paz los empujaron adentro del edificio, Elsa casi iba en brazos de Kristoff, tenía mucho miedo por lo que acaba de pasar. Vibius se alteró, diciendo que eran unos desconsiderados.

-¡Ustedes dos, conmigo! -dijo Bera

Elsa sabía que Kristoff la llevaría a donde fuera el lugar que Bera los conducía. Kristoff se dio cuenta que Bera parecía conocer el lugar como si hubiera estado mil veces ahí, pero la única vez que debió de haber estado en ese lugar fue hace como 10 años, entonces su mentora debía de tener una excelente memoria. Una cualidad fatal para una vencedora. Llegaron a o que era un desván, Bera tuvo que forzar la puerta, lo que significaba que esa puerta no era usada en mucho tiempo, al entrar Kristoff sentó a Elsa en un sillón algo polvoriento pero a Elsa no le importó

-¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que pasó?- preguntó Bera

Kristoff le explicó lo que había pasado, desde la señora silbando hasta su ejecución. Elsa se abrazaba a sí misma y no podía evitar la escarcha que aparecía en la habitación.

-Fue por mi culpa- dijo Elsa- Hice todo lo contrario a lo que el presidente quería, matará a mi familia o algo peor

-Elsa, princesa, tranquilízate- dijo Bera- Todavía tienes varias oportunidades

Kristoff ya estaba sentado junto a Elsa abrazándola, trataba de tranquilizarla para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaban los tres ahí.

-No tengo oportunidades, si seguimos así, nuestras familias acabaran muertas- dijo Elsa

-Elsa, ya- dijo Kristoff obligando a alzar la cara y verlo- No te preocupes, tenemos más oportunidades de convencer a los distritos. Supongo que tenías que decir aquellas palabras por Ruan, era necesario para ti

-Pero para eso necesitas controlarte, si tú te pones mal, tus poderes comienzan a brotar de forma descontrolada- dijo Bera- Supongo que eso no es muy bueno tampoco

-Eso no ayuda mucho- dijo Kristoff, mientras tomaba la mano de Elsa- Es solo una actuación más, piensa que con lo que hacemos salvamos más vidas de las que deberíamos. Solo actúa para ellos, actúa lo muy agradecida que estás con el Capitolio

Elsa no quiso seguir hablando, Kristoff tenía razón, podía actuar bien frente a las cámaras y podía actuar para los distritos, pero aun así se siguió sintiendo mal pero supuso que debía seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Elsa prometió para sí misma que controlaría sus poderes para no alterar a nadie.

En la noche asistirían a una cena especial para ellos, la verdad es que ni Elsa ni Kristoff querían estar ahí pero aun así actuaron como sí les gustara todo. Elsa se disculpó con Bera y Kristoff por su actitud en aquel desván, y les prometió controlar mejor sus emociones.

Así fue durante varios días: despertar, vestirse, pasear entre los vítores de la multitud, escuchar un discurso en su honor y ellos responder con uno escrito por el Capitolio, sin agregar nada personal; a veces había una breve excursión, en casi todos los distritos se podía ver el mar, pero nadie podía salir ya que se encontraba fuera de su distrito, salvo por el Distrito 4 de la pesca, que su límite era unos varios kilómetros mar adentro. Después se vestían de gala para una cena y eso era todo

Durante las ceremonias, Elsa y Kristoff son respetuosos y solemnes, pero siempre están unidos, ya sea de la mano o por el brazo. En las cenas demuestran mucho su amor, ahí ninguno de los dos fingía y para ambos era lo mejor de la noche, se besaban y bailaban juntos y a veces se escabullían para estar solos pero siempre eran descubiertos. En el tren, se comportan como si fueran novios, como si el hecho de que Anna seguía siendo novia de Kristoff no les importara, casi todas las noches después de la cena tenían un breve encuentro con Bera para interpretar las reacciones de los distritos

Incluso sin los discursos personales (cabe mencionar que el discurso del distrito 10 fue editado para ser televisado), algo se nota en el ambiente, un hielo abrasador, como diría el presidente. No en todas partes tienen el mismo aspecto que el distrito 6 de rebaño cansado. Sin embargo, en otros distritos (especialmente el 2, el 3 y el 7), los rostros reflejan verdadera euforia al verlos y, debajo de la euforia, rabia. Cuando corean el nombre de ambos, lo hacen más como un grito de venganza que para vitorear. Cuando los agentes de la paz, ya nadie les abre el paso, si no que ellos les devuelven los empujes, ya casi no les tienen miedo, y eso es extraño en el distrito 2 que es ahí donde se forman agentes de la paz. Ambos sabían que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ninguna demostración de amor podría servir

Lucia empieza a estrechar los vestidos de Elsa, Titus y Flulvia se atormentan con las ojeras debajo de sus ojos; Vibius le da a Elsa pastillas para dormir, que solo empeora su estado. Cada vez que se duerme, pesadillas horribles la despiertan que han aumentado en número e intensidad. En una ocasión, Kristoff, que deambula por el tren gran parte de la noche, oye gritar a Elsa intentando despertar de sus pesadillas. Consigue despertarla, calmarla y tumbarse junto a ella en la cama y abrazarla hasta que se quede dormida de nuevo. Elsa decidió dejar de tomar pastillas, aunque siguió durmiendo todas las noches abrazada a Kristoff. Era casi igual a cuando estaban en la cueva, juntos se enfrentarían a la oscuridad, protegiéndose de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder en cualquier momento. Su pequeño acuerdo no tardó en convertirse tema de cotilleo en el tren

-He oído que duermen juntos- dijo Vibius en uno de los tantos desayunos

-Oh, Vibius- dijo Bera- Déjalos, ya son mayores de edad

-Yo solo decía, relájate- dijo Vibius levantando las manos

Elsa sonrió y tomó la mano de Kristoff por debajo de la mesa.

Al llegar al Capitolio, Kristoff se relaja un poco al saber que por lo menos ahí no correrían riesgo de levantamientos. En ese lugar, de los privilegiados, donde nunca ven a sus hijos ir año tras año a una cosecha, donde nadie muere de hambre, en ese lugar todos los amaban sin excepción. Pero para Kristoff, todo lo que hicieron se le hizo poco y tarde.

En el Centro de Entrenamiento, ya instalados en el sexto piso, estaban viendo los resúmenes de sus apariciones públicas en los distritos. Elsa estaba muy cansada, así que fue la primera en irse a la cama, dejando a Kristoff y Bera solos viendo los resúmenes de sus apariciones públicas.

-¿Crees que logramos algo?- preguntó Kristoff

-No lo sé- dijo Bera- ¿Crees que podrían hacer algo más mañana?

-He estado pensando en algo- dijo Kristoff- solo que no sé si sea buena idea

-¿Cuál es?-

-Proponerle matrimonio- dijo Kristoff- Como tú lo dijiste, ya somos mayores de edad aquí y en el distrito 6, podríamos casarnos sin ningún problema

-No es mala idea, sería un último intento- dijo Bera- La tomarás por sorpresa, tal y como ella hizo en su primera entrevista- Bera sonrió- Mañana despiértate antes que todos y dile tu noticia a Vibius, te ayudará.

Kristoff pensó en las consecuencias de su propuesta, sabía que Elsa pensaría en Anna todo el tiempo pero su compromiso podría significar algo muy importante ante las amenazas del presidente. A la mañana siguiente, Kristoff esperó a Vibius en la sala y le contó su plan, Vibius le ayudó a conseguir todo lo necesario para su propuesta

En la noche, había un escenario enorme frente al Centro de Entrenamiento. Elsa vestía un vestido largo palabra de honor rosa y la parte de arriba era dorado, sin olvidar su pin de copo de nieve; estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que era para ella y Kristoff, había un largo telón que los separaba del público pero aun así podía notar como la gente iba aumentando. Karina Lange llegó, ahora tenía su nuevo look: peluca, parpados, cejas y labios azules. Cuando Kristoff apareció, llevaba un traje gris y camisa rosa, también con su pin en una de las solapas.

La entrevista comenzó, Karina dirigió las preguntas magistralmente, hacía chistes cuando debía hacerlos y reía con el público al escuchar una respuesta graciosa. Hasta que Karina hizo una pregunta acerca de su futuro

-¿Y qué piensan hacer en un futuro?

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas, Karina- dijo Kristoff sonriendo- pero hay algo que debo preguntarle a Elsa antes de contestarte

A Elsa se le detuvo el corazón cuando lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella y sacando una pequeña cajita de gamuza gris. Ella nunca creyó que ese momento llegara, jamás se imaginó a ella en ese momento tan romántico y jamás pensó que Kristoff fuera a hacer eso en público

-Elsa, princesa- dijo Kristoff sonriendo y abriendo la cajita dejando ver un sencillo anillo plateado - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo y pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos?- Kristoff pensó que esas eran las palabras correctas y puso todo su corazón al pronunciarlas esperando que Elsa se diera cuenta

Elsa se quedó ahí, helada y sonriendo, no pudo evitar llorar, ni siquiera sabía que contestar, la había tomado por sorpresa. Solo logró asentir contenta y extender su mano para que Kristoff deslizara el pequeño anillo entre sus dedos. Al hacerlo, Elsa lo besó, Kristoff le limpió las lágrimas.

-Supongo que eso es un si- dijo Karina Lange sonriendo

Kristoff se volvió a sentar a un lado de Elsa y le dio un corto beso en la mano donde tenía el anillo. Todos en el público gritaban de la emoción, estaban con conmocionados porque nadie se lo esperaba. Karina está vuelta loca, la gente del Capito están hinchados de felicidad.

El presidente Bronnfjell hace una aparición sorpresa para felicitarlos. A Kristoff le da la mano y le da una palmadita en el hombro, a Elsa le da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su mejilla, Elsa trató de aguantar el asco que aquello le provocaba. Cuando se retira, aprieta con fuerza los brazos de los dos chicos, Kristoff arquea una ceja para preguntar si lo consiguieron, y a modo de respuesta, el presidente sacude la cabeza y ese gesto es casi imperceptible.

No. No lo habían conseguido.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	7. La Mansión

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**La Mansión**

Kristoff y Elsa supieron que ese era el final, el final de sus vidas y el final de sus familias. Kristoff no le veía sentido, ellos no tenían la culpa de que los Distritos comenzaran a defenderse, que debieron de hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, acababa de pedirle matrimonio a Elsa y todo el Capitolio esta tan emocionado que ellos debían de estarlo más. Por otro lado, Elsa pensaba que si deseaba de hacer algo, debía de hacerlo justo al llegar a casa, podrían escapar, lo complicado sería convencer a todos: sus padres, Anna, Hans, el padre de Hans y sus hermanitos, Kristoff y sus padres, también Bera iba incluida. Todas esas personas debían de ir con ellos al bosque.

Kristoff aprieta la mano de Elsa, querido saber si estaba bien, ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ambos sonrieron, se centraron en la simple idea de que iban a casarse, sus otros problemas los atenderían después. El presidente silencia a todos para decir:

-¿Qué les parece si les organizamos una boda aquí mismo, en el Capitolio?- dijo el presidente

Kristoff volteó a ver a Elsa para que ella misma contestara, Elsa entró en modo chica-casi-catatónica-de-alegría sin pestañar y acepta de inmediato.

-¿Hay una fecha en mente, señor?- preguntó Karina Lange

-Bueno antes de fijar una fecha, deberíamos aclarar unas cosas con el padre de Elsa- respondió el presidente Bronnfjell, rodeando a Elsa con su brazo , y sonríe al escuchar cómo la gente del público se ríe- Quizá si todo el país de empeña, podremos casarte a los treinta

-Supongo que sí él no acepta, tendrá que aprobar una nueva ley- dijo Elsa entre risitas

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo el presidente como si ellos dos conspiraran juntos.

Elsa llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo palabra de honor que la hacía resaltar entre todas las extravagancias de la fiesta y Kristoff iba vestido a juego con Elsa, salvo que el llevaba un traje color vino, ambos contrastaban y todo mundo los veía como la pareja perfecta.

La fiesta se celebra en la sala de banquetes del presidente Bronnfjell. El techo de doce metros de altura, se ha convertido en un cielo nocturno, además de que daba la impresión de que estuviera nevando. Más o menos, entre el techo y el suelo, había músicos, que flotaban en lo que podría ser unas nubes pero ni Elsa ni Kristoff pudieron ver lo que de verdad los sostenía. Las tradicionales mesas, fueron sustituidas por innumerables sofás y sillones, algunos alrededor de chimeneas, otros junto a olorosos jardines florares o estanques llenos de peces exóticos, de modo que la gente pueda hacer lo que le plazca al máximo confort.

En el centro de la sala está la pista de baile, donde todo están bailando y donde la mayoría de los músicos está flotando.

Pero, para los vencedores, la verdadera estrella de la fiesta es la comida, mesas cubiertas de deliciosos manjares, alineada junto a las paredes. Todo parecía salido de la imaginación de alguien y esperando ser consumidas: vacas, cerdos y cabras enteros asándose; enormes bandejas de aves rellenas de sabrosas frutas y frutos secos; criaturas del océano salpicadas de salsa; incontables quesos, panes verduras, dulces, cascadas de vino y arroyos de licores en llamas

El apetito de Elsa había regresado de inmediato, después de pasar días sin comer por la preocupación, ahora podía disfrutar de todos los manjares.

-Quiero probar de todo- dijo Elsa sonriendo

Kristoff no sabía cómo entenderla, pensó que estaría triste y tal vez malhumorada, pero no, parecía estar contenta así que él no le iba a quitar la pequeña felicidad que sentía en ese momentos, además verla comer lo hacía sentir bien, hacía días que no comía como debía.

-Entonces deberás ir con calma- dijo Kristoff

-Un bocado de todo, lo prometo- dijo Elsa sonriendo

Kristoff siguió a Elsa por toda la sala, la veía comer de todo y sin cumplir su promesa, cuando Elsa encontró un cremoso estofado de calaba con láminas de frutos secos y semillas negras, dijo:

-¡Podría estar comiendo toda la noche!-

Kristoff río y le quito el plato, rápidamente Elsa encontró un caldo color verde claro y afirmó que sabía a primavera.

-Con calma- dijo Kristoff sin poder dejar de reír.

Caras nuevas llegaban a verlos, les pedían fotos y Elsa besaba mejillas. Al parecer, el pin de copo de nieve era el último grito de la moda en el Capitolio, la insignia fue copiada en hebillas de cinturón, dijes para collares, fue bordado en solapas con hilos de seda e incluso tatuado en partes íntimas. Kristoff supuso que aquí los Juegos fueron un rotundo éxito, todo mundo los adoraba y pedía autógrafos, todo mundo quería tener el símbolo de los ganadores, aquí tomo el mundo creía que el acto de las bayas fue un acto de amor verdadero.

Kristoff y Elsa no se esfuerzan por buscar compañía, todo mundo quiere verlos, los dos son la verdadera atracción de la fiesta. Ambos actúan como si de verdad estuvieran encantados con la gente del Capitolio, Elsa solo los veía como distractores que la apartan de la comida.

Kristoff iba tras Elsa, que encontraba un manjar diferente en cada mese, incluso con un régimen de un solo bocado, se llena demasiado rápido. Eligió un pajarito asado, le da un mordisco y se llena la boca de sala de naranja. Delicioso. No obstante, se lo entrega a Kristoff, quería seguir comiendo pero no pensaba tirar la comida a la basura como lo hacen los demás invitados.

En ese momento, se encuentran con el equipo de preparación de ambos: Titus y Flulvia, Gaia y Manius, el equipo de Kristoff. Los cuatro estaban muy emocionados, entre el alcohol que habían bebido y su éxtasis de estar en un acontecimiento tan majestuoso, no hay quien los entienda.

-¿Por qué no están comiendo?- preguntó Titus

-Ya no puedo, no me entra ni un bocado más- dijo Elsa, y todos se ríen como si hubiera dicho lo más estúpido de la noche

-Nadie deja que eso los detenga- dijo Gaia. Los conduce a una mesa en las que hay diminutas copas de vino llenas de líquido transparente- Tomate esto

Kristoff tomó la copa en lugar de Elsa y la olió, abrió la boca para darle un traguito pero Manius lo detiene.

-¡Aquí no!- chilla Manius

-Tienes que hacerlo ahí- dijo Flulvia, señalando los baños

Kristoff mira la copa y eso lo hace entender

-¿Quieres decir que esto nos hará vomitar?

-Claro- responde Flulvia- Yo ya fui dos veces. Todos lo hacen, si no ¿Cómo te divertirías en un banquete?

Kristoff deja la copa con delicadeza, lo hace tan cuidadosamente que Elsa creyó que iba a explotar.

-Venga, Elsa, vamos a bailar- dijo Kristoff

Kristoff lleva de la mano a Elsa hacia la pista de baile. En el Distrito 6, solo se enseñas unos bailes con flautas y violines, pero Vibius les había enseñado los bailes del Capitolio. La música es lenta y mágica, así que Kristoff rodea a Elsa con sus brazos y se mueven en círculo sin apenas dar un paso.

-Ellos vomitando su comida para comer más, mientras que algunos distritos ni siquiera hay un pan para comer- dijo Kristoff

-Nos traen aquí para su diversión, Kristoff, viendo como nos matamos entre nosotros- dijo Elsa- Te aseguro que eso no es nada en comparación

-Sí, ya lo sé- dijo Kristoff-Pero creo que no podré seguir aguantando por mucho tiempo. Creo que estábamos equivocados

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre calmar a los distritos, no íbamos a lograrlo ni aunque nos pagara más-

-Hablaremos de eso e casa- dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco.

En ese momento, aparece Cilo con una mujer que les resulta vagamente familias a los dos. Se las presenta como Helva Hellmilk, la nueva Vigilante en Jefe. Helga le pregunta a Elsa si le permite un baile con Kristoff y Elsa recupera su cara televisiva y asiente de buena gana, aunque advirtiéndole a la mujer que no se entusiasme demasiado.

Kristoff no quería bailar con Helva, no quería tocar su mano ni rodear su cintura, quería tener el mínimo contacto con los Vigilantes. Ella parece darse cuenta y mantiene su distancia.

Charlan sobre la música, sobre la comida y de cómo se sorprendió al ver su fuerza en el enteramiento en privado.

-Gracias- contestó Kristoff- Así que usted es la nueva Vigilante en Jefe, debe de ser un gran honor

-Entre tú y yo, no había muchos voluntarios para el trabajo. La responsabilidad del resultado de los Juegos es una carga muy pesada

-¿Están preparando ya los Juegos del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco?

-Oh, claro. Bueno, llevan años planificándose, claro. Los arreglos con se construyen en un día. No obstante, el, digamos, tono de los juegos se está diciendo ahora. Aunque no lo creas, tengo una reunión de estrategia a media noche

Helva da un paso atrás y levanta su mano donde hay un brazalete ancho de plata. Abre una tapa y Kristoff entiende que es un reloj, ve como mira la hora y frunce el ceño

-Tendré que irme pronto- dijo Helva- Empieza a medianoche

-Parece un poco tarde para…- empieza a decir, hasta que algo que Helva hace que lo distrae: pasó el dedo pulgar por la superficie de cristal del reloj y, por un momento, aparece una imagen brillante como si la iluminara la luz de las velas. Se trataba de un copo de nieve, igual que su broche e igual al broche de Elsa, solo que este desaparece. La Vigilante cierra su reloj

-Es muy bonito- dijo Kristoff

-Más que bonito, es único- le aseguró- Por favor, si alguien pregunta sí que me fui a la cama, se supone que nadie debe de saber de las reuniones pero me pareció seguro decírtelo a ti

-Sí, su secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo Kristoff

Helva se fue, y Kristoff fue a buscar a Elsa mientras las personas lo felicitan, por su compromiso, por su victoria o por sus zapatos. Pensó en por que Helva le había mostrado s reloj, fue de manera muy clandestina, tal vez había sido porque no quería que nadie viera su reloj y le copiara la idea.

Kristoff encontró a Elsa cera de donde había hermosas esculturas en hielo. Los encargados de aquellas esculturas estaban afuera platicando atropelladamente con Elsa para hablar del hielo. Elsa les pide que si podían hacer una escultura para ella, así que les hizo un cubo mediano de hielo y le hicieron un copo de nieve como su pin. Elsa se los agradeció y les dijo que conservaran esa escultura.

-Vibius dijo que teníamos que estar en el tren a la una ¿Qué hora será?- preguntó Elsa

-Casi media noche- dijo Kristoff tomando una fresa congelada y mintiéndosela en la boca

-¡Es hora de dar la gracias y despedirse!- dijo Vibius

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Elsa entre dientes

Elsa y Kristoff se reunieron con Cilo y Lucia para despedirse de la gente más importante y después conducirlos a la puerta

De regreso al tren, lo hacen en un coche de cristales oscuros. Vibius convirtió el tiempo en una ciencia, haciendo que llegaran al tren a la una en punto

Bera fue la primera en irse a dormir en cuanto piso el tren, los demás se prepararon una taza de té y charlaron un poco acerca de la fiesta.

-Queda la fiesta en el Distrito 6, así que sugiero que bebamos el té y vayamos todos a la cama- dijo Vibius

Nadie se opone, y al terminar su té todos van a su cama para irse a dormir.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	8. La Verdad

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**La Verdad**

La agenda para el Distrito 6 incluye una cena en la casa del Alcalde Fischer, Elsa se sintió bien al saber que estaría de nuevo en casa y no en el Edificio de Justicia donde fue la cosecha. Elsa recordó cuando se mudaron a la Aldea de los Vencedores, su padre había dicho que se quedaría en su antigua casa porque era donde él debía de estar, así que su madre, Anna y ella fueron a su nueva casa. Su padre, madre y Anna estarían en la casa, en sí, seguían siendo familia del Alcalde y tenían todo el derecho de quedarse en su casa.

Elsa estaba en su antigua habitación, solo estaba su cama y su escritorio. Se vio en el espejo por última vez, su vestido azul rey de manga larga hecho por ella, este había sido su vestido favorito de toda la gira. Tenía una hora de sobra para la cena, así que pensó que a lo mejor su hermana también estaría en su habitación, en el piso de abajo.

Elsa sabía que la habitación de Anna estaba cerca del estudio de su padre, así que decidió pasar a saludarlo y que la viera vestida con ese hermoso vestido de creación propia. Elsa asomó la cabeza en el estudio pero no había nadie, pero vio que la televisión estaba encendida. Entró para apagarla, vio imágenes de ella con Kristoff, bailando, cenando y besándose, eso era justo lo que los demás distritos veían. Cuando iba a apretar el botón para apagarla, un pitido la asustó y aparecen unas palabras grandes y en rojo: "Últimas noticias del Distrito 8". Algo le dice a Elsa que se aleje, pero aun así se queda para seguir viendo.

Un hombre de pelo encanecido, con voz ronca y autoritaria, apareció narrando todo, Elsa nunca la había visto en la televisión. Estaba narrando que la situación empeoraba y que establecían un nivel de alerta 3. Se habían enviado refuerzos y se detuvo la producción textil. Aparecen imágenes de la plaza, gente con la cara tapada y peleando contra los agentes de la paz. Eso era lo que el presidente Bronnfjell evitaba, pero aun así sucedió: un levantamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Elsa?- preguntó el padre de Elsa

Elsa apagó la televisión de golpe y volteó a ver su padre sonriendo

-Te venía a saludar- dijo Elsa sonriendo- ¿Te gusta mi vestido? Yo lo hice

-Es hermoso, hija- dijo su padre- pero mejor nos vemos después, hija, debo arreglar unas últimas cosas

Elsa salió y fu hasta la habitación de su hermana. Entró y vio que su hermana vestía uno de sus nuevos vestidos que Elsa le había comprado, pero estaba viendo algo en la televisión, algo que claramente no era parte de la programación de Arendal: eran escenas de ella con Kristoff, en el tren donde ahí no escondían su amor, de cuando ellos pasaban las noches juntos abrazados, de ese día donde Elsa le pidió a Kristoff que siguiera con Anna y aquella escena en casa de Bera antes de la Gira

Cuando Anna volteó, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Elsa no sabía que decir.

-¿Quién te mandó eso?- preguntó Elsa

-Eso es lo de menos- dijo Anna limpiándose sus lágrimas- ¿Cómo es que pudiste hacerme eso?

-Yo… no…- Elsa no sabía que decir- Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal

-¿No? Algo no salió muy bien entonces-dijo Anna dándole la espalda- Yo sabía que algo iba mal, justo después de que llegaron de los Juegos, no era lo mismo con Kristoff

-Nunca fue mi intención hacer eso, te lo juro- dijo Elsa

-No te creo, yo como tonta me creí que era una farsa, ya no confío en ti- dijo Anna limpiándose sus lágrimas- Ahora lo entiendo todo, tú siempre quisiste a Kristoff para ti sola y lo convenciste para que fuera tuyo, lo estás obligando a quererte, tú provocaste esto. De verdad creo que tienes un corazón de hielo

-Anna, perdón- dijo Elsa, no quería llorar por que sabría que todo se saldría de control- Yo jamás obligué a Kristoff, nos enamoramos los dos.

-No mientas- gritó Anna- ¿Cómo voy a creer en alguien que apenas si me habló en todos los años que llevamos de conocernos? Conozco más a Hans o a mis amigas que a ti. Estoy casi segura que tú obligaste a Kristoff, lo tienes embrujado o algo, antes de irse estaba enamorado de mí y de la nada ahora él te ama, eso es muy extraño

-Yo no embrujé a nadie, Anna- dijo Elsa- Tengo poderes sobre la nieve, mas no soy una bruja Y ¿Si siempre estuvo enamorado de mí? Que quiera protegerte no significa que seas el centro del universo

-Sigo sin creerte- dijo Anna acercándose a la puerta- Si tienes poderes ¿Quién me dice que no eres una bruja? – Elsa intentó tocarla pero Anna la esquivo- No me toques, no quiero verte. Me mudaré con papá, no quiero vivir en la misma casa que un monstruo y marioneta del Capitolio.

Al salir Anna, Elsa se tiró en el suelo y con ella empezó una tormenta de nieve. Gritó de dolor y dejó salir rayos de hielo, todo el cuarto estaba envuelto en su nieve. Jamás se le ocurrió que Anna dijera eso de ella, que no le creyera y que la acusara de algo tan leve, quiso llorar pero no podía y no quería. Algún día iba a recuperar a su hermana, lo iba a hacer.

La cena sirvió para que todos los del Distrito 6 comieran toda esa deliciosa comida directamente desde el Capitolio. Elsa le contó rápidamente lo que había pasado con Anna a Kristoff y él dijo que después lo arreglarían.

Al día siguiente, era domingo, Elsa debía de hablar con Hans acerca de su plan y solo había un lugar seguro para eso, la playa pero debía de ser otro lugar donde no fueran tan visibles. Elsa le dejó una nota a Hans en su casa. Elsa tardó en encontrar la caja de fusibles de la valla y les hecho agua, vio como la reja sacaba humo pero dejaba de estar electrificada, sabía que alguien la sancionaría pero no le importó

-Vamos a ver- dijo Elsa para sí misma

Elsa escaló la reja y saltó al otro lado, tenía ganas de meter los pies al agua pero se resistió y se metió entre los árboles donde nadie podía verla. Encontró una pequeña choza, Elsa y Hans la había descubierto desde hace años pero nunca se atrevieron a volver a entrar, por si los descubrían. Elsa la limpió y prendió la chimenea para Hans

Elsa se sorprendió por la rapidez de Hans al llegar, llevaba un saco de cuero con comida en ella, probablemente. Se sentó frente a Elsa y la miró. Ella pensó que se sentiría traicionado, triste y enojado, todo por lo que paso y el compromiso con Kristoff. Elsa respiró hondo y decidió que no iba a mentirle sobre lo que pasaba

-El Presidente Bronnfjell amenazó con matarte- dijo Elsa

Hans arquea las cejas, no parecía ni asustado ni preocupado.

-¿A alguien más?

-Bueno, no me dio una lista completa, pero sé que son nuestras familias y la de Kristoff

Eso parece llamar su atención, acercó sus manos al fuego para calentarse.

-Ok, gracias por el aviso

Elsa se volvió hacía el y quiso reclamarle algo, pero tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo que ella sonriera y Elsa se odia por hacerlo. No era un momento especialmente divertido, aunque soltarle algo así a Han era algo fuerte

-Pero tengo un plan- dijo Elsa dándole unos guates que Vibius había olvidado

-Seguro que es espectacular- dijo Hans viendo los guantes y devolviéndoselos a Elsa- Ten, no quiero los guantes viejos de tu prometido

-No son de Kristoff-dijo Elsa- son de Vibius ¿Quieres oír el plan, sí o no?

-Te escucho- dijo Hans sacando las manzanas, le entregó una Elsa y la miró

-Huiremos- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-¿Qué?

-Nos meteremos en el bosque, justo al otro lado del distrito y huiremos- insiste Elsa. Se levantó, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Hans así que se preparó para una pelea- Yo sé que podremos, puedo enseñar a los demás a hacer trampas y cazar…

Hans se levanta y se acerca a Elsa, la levanta del suelo y le da vuelta. Elsa vio todo girar y se agarró del cuello de Hans para no perder el equilibrio

-Sí, huyamos- dijo Hans

-¿De verdad? ¿No crees que esté loca? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Claro que estás loca-dijo Hans sonriendo- Pero aun así voy contigo, vamos a huir y no miraremos atrás

-Lo vamos a lograr, solo son ocho kilómetros nada más ¿Crees que los niños aguanten?

-Si lo creo, Elsa, estoy muy seguro de que lo lograremos

Hans inclinó su cabeza y la recargó sobre la frente de Elsa. Ella pudo notar su aroma a cuero y aceite, tal y como lo recordaba antes de irse a los Juegos, pero había algo mal en lo que hacían y era que ella quería a Kristoff y no a Hans, se sentía culpable

-Te quiero

Eso, eso era lo que trataba de evitar, tener que hacerle daño a otra persona que él quería. Hans también creía que el acto con Kristoff era una farsa ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a decir eso a Hans, así como así?

-Lo sé

La peor respuesta de su vida, pensó Elsa. Hans se alejó de ella y se acercó al fuego. Elsa sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada, no quería arruinar más la situación. Ella se acercó a la ventana y esperó a que el dijera algo.

-Me costará convencer a mi padre- dijo Han

Al menos seguía pensaba huir con ella, pensó Elsa.

-A mis padres también y Anna, pero lo lograré- dijo Elsa aún dándole la espalada a su amigo

-Lo entenderá

-Eso espero- dijo Elsa volviéndose a Hans- Bera será todo un reto

-¿Bera? ¿También le dijiste a Bera? –Hans lanzó el corazón de la manzana al bosque

-Tengo que hacerlo, Hans, no puedo dejar a Bera y Kristoff porqué…-Hans frunció el ceño- ¿Qué?

-No sabía que el grupo fuera a ser tan grande- dijo Hans

-Los torturarían hasta la muerte para saber dónde estoy

-¿Y la familia de Kristoff y su reno? No van a venir con nosotros, se negarían- dijo Hans- ¿Y si decide quedarse?

-No se quedará, lo sé. Pero eso no está en discusión ahora, Hans, el punto es que nos mataran a todos por no haber logrado que la gente se calmara. Todo es mi culpa, lo que hicimos Kristoff y yo fue un acto de pura rebeldía. Estuvo mal. Ahora hay levantamientos en el distrito 8. Si me hubiera suicidado, todo mundo estaría a salvo

-¿A salvo de qué?-preguntó Hans- ¿A salvo para morirnos de hambre? ¿Para trabajar como esclavos? ¿Para enviar a nuestros niños a las cosecha? No has hecho mal a nadie, les están dando una oportunidad. Solo tienen que ser lo suficientemente valientes para tomarla. En la fábrica hay rumores de que los trabajadores hablan de eso. La gente quiere luchar ¿No lo ves? Por fin está pasando, si hay un levantamiento en el Distrito 8 ¿Por qué no aquí?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Nada es lo mismo aquí que en otros distritos, en la mayoría los agentes de la paz no tienen consideración por la personas, no es como aquí, el jefe nos conoce a nosotros y sabe que cada año salimos al mar. No es tan duro como los demás

-¡Por eso hay que unirnos a la lucha!- dijo Hans

-No, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible- dijo Elsa

-Yo no me voy ni en un millón de años

-Hace un momento te parecía una idea perfecta. No veo porque el levantamiento del 8 te alteró, solo estás molesto por lo- Elsa iba mencionar a Kristoff, pero no iba a atacarlo con eso- ¿Y tu familia?

-¿Y las otras familias, Elsa?- gritó Hans- Las que no pueden huir ¿Qué van a hacer? Si la rebelión empezó, ya no hay marcha atrás – Hans sacude la cabeza, no intenta ocultar lo muy enojado que está con Elsa- Podrías hacer tantas cosas con tus poderes- se quitó los guantes y se los dio a Elsa- He cambiado de ida, no quiero nada que esté hecho en el Capitolio

Y se va

Elsa miró los guantes, no sabía si Hans se refería a ella con eso de "hecho en el Capitolio".

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	9. Nuevo Jefe

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Nuevo Jefe**

El medio día llega muy rápido para Elsa, los días en invierno eran muy cortos. Pensó que lo mejor sería irse de nuevo a casa, hablar con el padre de Hans para que lo calmara pero se tardaría en llegar hasta allá y probablemente Hans le esté contando sus planes a su padre ahora mismo. Pensó que probablemente se le ocurriría algo más después.

Elsa apaga la chimenea y se va, se asegura de que la reja siga sin electricidad, después de treparla se dirigió a su casa. Recordó que Anna estaba guardando sus cosas por la mañana y que seguramente a estas horas ya no estaría en casa. En la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores, estaba Kristoff caminando junto a su reno Sven

-¿Ya se fue Anna?- preguntó Elsa

-Sí- dijo Kristoff- Me he enterado de una buena noticia, que eres bruja

-No soy bruja- dijo Elsa sonriendo de lado- No sé de donde Anna sacó eso, te lo juro ¿A ti que te dijo?

-Que iba a recuperarme y a librarme del hechizo que me hiciste- dijo Kristoff- Pero mejor no hablemos de eso, no te hace bien ¿Vas al pueblo?

-Si tú vas, yo te acompaño- dijo Elsa

Caminaron en silencio, Elsa sabía que debía de contarle a Kristoff su plan, probablemente ahí no había cámaras.

-Kristoff, creo que debemos huir- dijo Elsa

-Sí, ya decía yo que te estabas tardando en armar un plan- dijo Kristoff- Pero si, huyamos pero no solo seremos tu yo ¿verdad?

-Mi familia: la tuya, si quiere venir; Bera, quizá

-¿Y Hans?

-Él tiene otros planes

-Bien- dijo Kristoff deteniéndose y jalando a Elsa hacía él, quedando muy cerca- Huiremos juntos, Elsa, si tú me lo pides iría hasta el fin del mundo –

Elsa sonrió y besó a Kristoff, extrañaba besarlo de nuevo. Estuvieron así un rato, fue el beso más largo que se habían dado desde hace mucho tiempo. Hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-Que bonitos

Los dos se separaron. Era Anna, que llevaba una caja entre sus manos. Elsa y Kristoff se separaron un poco pero Kristoff nunca soltó la mano de Elsa. Anna caminó hacia Elsa y le soltó una caja a sus pies

-Son tus cosas, las que se vinieron entre las mías- dijo Anna

-Anna, no seas grosera- dijo Kristoff

-La trato como se merece- dijo Anna- Te trataría como a ella, pero sé que no eres tú ahora mismo

-¡Anna, por favor!- gritó a Elsa soltándose de Kristoff – Yo no le hice nada a Kristoff, puedes preguntárselo a él. Yo no soy una bruja, entiéndelo. Nos amamos, nos vamos a casar dentro de poco, creo; ¿Si sabes que en corazón no se manda, cierto? Pues perdón, perdón por enamorarme de él.

-Shh- dijo Kristoff

Anna no le hizo caso y siguió gritando muchas cosas. Pero Elsa si se calló.

-¡Anna, guarda silencio!- gritó Elsa, seguía enojada

Escucharon un raro ruido que salía de la plaza. Era un silbido, un sonido de un impacto, gente ahogando un grito.

-Vamos- dijo Elsa

Elsa se echó a correr, pero Kristoff no pudo ya que Anna lo tenía agarrado de la camisa.

-No vayas, Kristoff- dijo Anna

-No puedo- dijo Kristoff

Kristoff se zafó de Anna y se subió en Sven, rápidamente alcanzaron a Elsa y los dos fueron hasta la plaza subidos en el reno. Cuando llegan, es claro que algo pasa aunque hay demasiada gente para verlo. Aun subidos en Sven, Kristoff le dice a Elsa que lo ayude a pararse sobre el regazo del reno, Elsa lo ayuda y ve su cara de susto, así que quiere empezar a subir pero Kristoff la detiene

-No subas- dijo Kristoff

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas a casa, yo en un rato llego- dijo Kristoff

Elsa se zafa de Kristoff y baja de Sven, se empieza abrir paso entre la multitud. La gente la ve y le dice que se vaya, que empeorará todo. Elsa se empieza a asustar y parar abrirse pasó hace un camino de hielo que asusta a todos y tan pronto como hace su muestra de poderes ve lo horrible que está pasando. Elsa supo que Kristoff y la gente estaba de acuerdo, que empeoraría todo.

Las muñecas de Hans están atadas a un poste de madera, la bolsa de cuero donde esa mañana llevaba la comida estaba clavada sobre su cabeza en el mismo poste. Han tirado su chaqueta al suelo y su camisa está hecha jirones. Él está de rodillas, inconsciente, sujeto tan solo por las muñecas. Lo que antes era su espalda, ahora era un trazo de carne despellejada y ensangrentada

De pie, hay un hombre que rápidamente Elsa reconoce como un agente de la paz, pero tenía una placa que lo identificaba como el jefe pero no era el viejo Jefe agente de la paz que conocía, este era nuevo. Y tenía un látigo en la mano

-No- gritó Elsa, dando un salto entre el látigo y Hans. Quería amortiguarle el golpe a Hans, pero nada le amortiguaba el golpe a ella. El látigo le dio del lado derecho de la cara.

El dolor es cegador e instantáneo. Elsa empieza a ver relámpagos irregulares de luces y cae de rodillas. Se lleva una mano a la mejilla y con la otra evitar irse de lado, notó como se empezaba a hinchar su herida y con la otra mano sentía las piedras húmedas de la sangre de Hans.

-Pare, lo va a matar- chilló Elsa

Elsa pudo verlo con su ojo bueno: un hombre mayor, unos ojos casi negros que parecía que no tenía pupila y una nariz enorme y enrojecida por el frío. Levantó el brazo y Elsa por instinto quiso tomar algo de su pantalón, un cuchillo, pero claro, ahí no había armas. Se encogió esperando un segundo latigazo

-¡Pare!- gritó alguien. Aparece Bera, que brinca el cuerpo de alguien. Elsa supo que era el antiguo jefe de Vigilantes, su pelo castaño claro lo delataba, estaba tirado pero respiraba. Probablemente intentó defender a Hans

Bera ignora al agresor de Elsa y la levanta con dulzura

-Ah, excelente- dijo Bera levantándole la barbilla a Elsa- Tiene una sesión de fotos la semana que viene para probarse vestidos de novia ¿Qué voy a decirle a su estilista?

Abrigada, con su nueva trenza mal metida debajo de su abrigo y sin maquillaje, obviamente no la iba a reconocer. Apenas, gracias a Bera, la reconoció. Tardó en hacerlo, y más con media cara hinchada. No obstante, Bera lleva años saliendo en televisión y todo mundo la conocía

El hombre baja el látigo

-Detuvo el castigo de un infractor de las leyes- dijo

Elsa reconoció ese acento extraño, era raro que los agentes de la paz vengan del Capitolio, mas no es imposible. Y este tipo, venía directamente del Capitolio.

-¡Me da igual si haya hecho explotar el Edificio de Justicia! ¡Mire su mejilla! ¿Cree que estará lista para las cámaras? Yo creo que no- dijo Bera enojada

-No es mi problema

-Pues lo será, amigo, en cuanto llegue a mi casa marcaré directamente al Capitolio y averiguaré por que dejaron que usted destrozara el rostro de mi vencedora- dijo Bera tratando de sostener a Elsa al mismo tiempo

-El chico es un infractor de leyes, además dañó la infraestructura del Distrito. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la chica – dijo el señor

-¡Es su amigo!- dijo Kristoff llegando por atrás para sostener a Elsa- Y ella es mi prometida, así que si quiere llegar hasta él, tiene que estar dispuesto a pasar sobre nosotros

-Bien, llévenselo- dijo el nuevo jefe- Pero si vuelve a reincidir, el próximo castigo será el fusilamiento.

La gente de dispersó, solo algunos mecánicos amigos de Kristoff se quedaron para subir a Hans en Sven, Kristoff les dijo que lo llevaran con su madre, era una curandera muy buena y podría con eso. Elsa mandó a uno de los chicos a que le hablara al padre de Hans y que lo veía en casa de Kristoff. Mientras todos llevaban a Hans, Kristoff se encargaba de llevar a Elsa, que apenas si podía ver.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bera

-El nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz lo vio saltar de la reja, se enfureció y se enojó más al saber que la reja había sido saboteada para que no estuviera electrificada- dijo uno de los mecánicos- además lo acusó de recolectar comida fuera de la valla

Elsa casi se desmaya en ese momento, había sido su culpa el castigo de Hans. Kristoff lo sintió y la sostuvo con fuerza. Elsa tenía nieve en la cara para bajar la hinchazón

-¿Y qué pasó con el otro jefe, Marius? – preguntó Kristoff

-El tipo nuevo le dio un golpe que lo noqueó, intentó detenerlo como a los 20 latigazos- dijo uno de los mecánicos

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kristoff, dejaron a Hans sobre la mesa de la cocina y la madre de Kristoff empezó a trabajar rápidamente. Elsa empezó a sentirse mal, así que Kristoff la llevó a la sala para que no viera a Hans en ese estado, además de que alguien debía de curarle la cara. La sentó en uno de los sillones y él junto a ella

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó Kristoff tocando la herida

-Bastante- dijo Elsa y se soltó a llorar- Lo que le pasó a Hans fue mi culpa, yo saboteé la reja, yo le pedí que nos encontráramos fuera del Distrito.

-Tranquilízate- dijo Kristoff- Por lo menos pudiste evitarle más latigazos. Espera, iré a la cocina por cosas para curarte

Kristoff salió de la habitación, al poco rato llegó el padre de Hans con el hermano que es un año menor que Hans, le dijo que estaba en la cocina y que fueran a verlo. Al poco rato, aparece Kristoff con Bera, él llevaba varios frascos y ella unas vendas. Bera se sentó a un lado de Elsa mientras que Kristoff esparcía los frascos y se ponía a moler algunas cosas, como si supiera que hacer exactamente

-¿Sabías hacer todo esto en los Juegos?-preguntó Elsa

-Claro, pero estás hojas tienen una previa preparación, obviamente en la arena no estaban como yo las necesitaba- dijo Kristoff

Kristoff le curó su herida a Elsa y le contó rápidamente a Bera el plan de huir pero no dijo nada. El padre de Kristoff les ofreció comida, todos comieron. Kristoff lo ofreció una habitación al padre de Hans para que cuidara a su hijo y aceptó, Elsa le dijo que ella lo vigilaría primero y que el descansara. Bera si se fue a su casa, podía pasar despierta toda la noche pero sabía que no era correcto quedarse ahí. Kristoff y Elsa se quedaron en la cocina, ella estaba sentada en el taburete que había ocupado el padre de Hans que estaba muy cerca de él, mientras que Kristoff estaba recargado en la pared.

Elsa recorrió partes de Hans que nunca había tenido motivos para tocar: sus oscuras y espesas cejas, la curva de su mejilla, el perfil de su nariz, el hueco de la base de su cuello. Elsa lo miró, había sido su amigo desde que eran niños, los dos se apoyaron, estuvieron juntos desde siempre, ella jamás creyó que Hans sintiera algo por ella, se sintió mal por no haberse dado cuenta. Ahora estaba con Kristoff, lo amaba con todo el corazón, aun así Hans tenía un lugar especial en su vida, y siempre lo tendría. Elsa tomó una de sus manos le dio un beso.

-No vamos a huir- dijo Kristoff de la nada- Vamos a quedarnos, Elsa

-De acuerdo- dijo Elsa- Si vamos a morir, prefiero que sea aquí que como una presa en el bosque

Elsa asintió. Este no era momento de Kristoff, toda su atención la tenía Hans. No, ya no iban a huir, estaría lista para dar batalla si fuera cierto, su huía sería una cobarde y eso no era lo que quería ser, ella quería luchar por los demás. Los dos, Kristoff y Elsa, le dieron esperanza a los distritos.

-Lo siento tanto, Hans- dijo Elsa- Todo fue mi culpa

Hans lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a Elsa. Ella sonrió al verlo y no pudo evitar llorar.

-Elsa-

-Hans-

-Pensé que ya te habrías ido

-No voy a ir a ningún lado- dijo Elsa casi en un susurro- Nos quedaremos y causaremos todo tipo de problemas

Hans no alcanzó a contestar, solo se limitó a sonreír y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	10. Fuera de la Valla

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Fuera de la Valla**

Elsa estaba acostada en la cama de Kristoff, estaba sola y se asustó cuando no reconoció la habitación, pero al ver cómo Kristoff entraba con una charola con su desayuno, la relajó. Ella comió en silencio, mientras él le contaba que el padre de Hans se había ido en cuanto su madre piso la cocina ya que tenía que ir al trabajo, y que seguramente estaría bien en un par de semanas.

-Hay una ventisca- dijo Elsa

-Eso era justo lo que te iba a decir- dijo Kristoff- ¿la provocaste tú?

-No, claro que no, como mínimo hubiera bajado su intensidad mientras dormía- dijo Elsa tomando el último trago de jugo de naranja- Tengo que irme, mi madre estará preocupada

-No, espera- dijo Kristoff sacando una maleta- Tu madre dijo que iba a casa con tu padre y Anna- Kristoff vio la cara de decepción de Elsa y se apresuró a seguir contando su historia- Tranquila, volverá para cuando la tormenta termine, trajo algo de ropa y ya.

-Me asusté- dijo Elsa- ¿Dijo algo más?

-Que trataría de calmar las cosas con Anna, que esperaba regresar con ella en cuanto la ventisca terminara- dijo Kristoff sonriendo- Ahora, señorita Fischer, debe levantarse porque hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Elsa ayudó en casa de Kristoff lo más que pudo, no era muy adepta a los quehaceres de la casa pero algo sabía. La madre de Kristoff insistió en darle unas pequeñas clases de botánica, diciendo que si iba a vivir con Kristoff debía de conocer muchas plantas para curar cualquier enfermedad que aquejara a su hijo. También cuidaba algunas noches a Hans, cambiaba su nieve y ayudaba a la madre de Kristoff a preparar los brebajes de su amigo

La tormenta duró dos días, pero todavía se debía de limpiar todo el camino a la aldea, Elsa se ofreció a hacer el trabajo pero Kristoff dijo que lo mejor era pagarle a gente que lo necesitara. Tardaron otro día en limpiar, ese día llegó la madre de Elsa, sola.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Elsa dándole un abrazo- ¿Cómo te fue con Anna?

-Por lo menos logré que no pensara que eras una bruja, solo está molestas, nada más- dijo su madre sonriendo un poco- Cuando se le pase, volverá. ¿Cómo va tu cara?

-Mejor, Kristoff hizo magia con sus plantas y me curó- dijo Elsa sonriendo- Ve a la casa, yo bajaré al pueblo con Bera y Kristoff

-Con cuidado, hija, por favor no molestes a nadie

Elsa no sabía a lo que se refería, pero aun así siguió con su plan de bajar al pueblo. Bera iba muy abrigada pero parecía tener unas enormes ojeras debajo sus ojos. A mitad del camino, Bera fue la que rompió el silencio

-¿Nos iremos a tierras remotas?

-No, ya no- dijo Elsa- Es algo mucho mejor

-No quiero saber- dijo Bera

-Quiero iniciar un levantamiento- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Bueno, creo que por primera vez en meses, necesito un trago. Luego me cuentas como te fue- dijo Bera

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Kristoff

-Mi plan es asegurarme que todo sea perfecto el día de su boda- responde Bera- Llame para cambiar la fecha de tu sesión, Elsa

-Tu ni si quiera tienes teléfono- dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos

Y era cierto, era bien sabido que la única vencedora del distrito 6, en ese entonces, un día enloqueció que quiso deshacerse de cualquier cosa que la conectara con el Capitolio, eso incluía su teléfono.

-Vibius lo arreglo. ¿Sabes que me pidió? Que fuera una de tus damas de honor. Yo solo quiero entregarte y ya- dijo Bera

-Bera- dijo Elsa con un tono de súplica

-Elsa- Bera la imitó- Y si me disculpan, voy a ir por ese trago

Bera se adelantó. No se veía muy bien.

-¡El insomnio no te queda bien!- gritó Kristoff

A modo de respuesta, Bera levantó una mano enseñando su dedo medio. Kristoff rio pero Elsa no. Perdieron de vista a Bera, pero cuando entraron al pueblo de sorprendieron bastante: una enorme pancarta con el sello de Arendal cuelga del tejado del Edificio de Justicia; unos agentes de la paz con impecables uniformes marchan sobre los adoquines recién barridos; en los tejados hay agentes en puestos de vigilancia con metralletas; y lo más perturbador son el poste para latigazos, cárceles y una horca que aparecieron en el centro de la plaza

-Ellos sí que no descansan- dijo Kristoff entre dientes

A lo lejos se ve que hay un incendio, Kristoff supo de inmediato que era el Quemador. Se sintió mal por todos los que tenían un negocio ahí, pero no podían hacer nada, no ahora

-Voy a ver al padre de Hans- dijo Elsa-

-Te acompaño- dijo Kristoff

Los dos caminaban de la mano por el pueblo y cuando la gente los veía pasar, se alejaban o cerraban puertas y cortinas de sus casas, Elsa supo a lo que su madre se refería. Los dos llegaron a una parte del Distrito donde las casas son un poco más grandes y con más servicios, eran las casas de los encargados de las fábricas. Elsa fue directo a la de su amigo, cuando el padre de Hans los vio los hizo pasar.

-Perdón por no haber ido, muchacho, pero una de mis hijas está enferma y no podía dejarla sola- dijo el padre

Elsa sintió mucho orgullo por el padre de Hans, tenía 11 hijos y los cuidaba él solo, era madre y padre para ellos. La madre de Hans, murió al dar a luz a su última hija, la menor de 9 años. A veces, Elsa creía que los padres de Hans estaban locos por haber tenido tantos hijos, sus dos hijos gemelos fueron a los juegos cada uno en un año diferente (los dos juegos anteriores a los de Elsa y Kristoff) y cada año, el señor se enfrentaba ante la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus hijos.

-No se preocupes, señor, mi madre lo ha cuidado bien, dice que volverá al trabajo en un par de semanas- dijo Kristoff

-De todos modos pueden que no las abran antes. Han cerrado las fábricas hasta nuevo aviso- dijo el padre de Hans mostrándoles un anuncio firmado por el alcalde

-¿Mi papá firmó eso?- preguntó Elsa

-Me temo que sí- dijo el padre de Hans- Por suerte tenemos dinero para comprar las medicinas necesarias y comida.

-Cualquier cosa –dijo Elsa sonriendo- Puede pedírmela a mí, yo con todo gusto lo ayudaré

Las semanas siguientes son un horror. Las fábricas se mantienen cerradas por dos semanas más, y para ese entonces casi todo el distrito está muriendo de hambre. El número de niños que piden teselas se dispara, pero muchas veces no reciben la ración que les corresponde. Empieza la escases de comida, incluso los que tienen dinero regresan a sus casas con las manos vacías, los precios de toda la comida subieron considerablemente.

Cuando se abren de nuevo las fábricas, se reducen a la mitad los salarios, se amplían los horarios y Capitolio empieza a pedir una demanda excesiva de trenes. La comida que mensualmente debían de recibir por haber sido el distrito ganador de los Juegos, llega podrida e infestada de ratones. Las nuevas instalaciones de la plaza se usan con mucha más frecuencia y muchísima gente se la pasa en la casa de Kristoff. La madre de Elsa había dicho que así fue el distrito hace algunos años, había latigazos y ejecuciones en público, todo hasta que llegó Marius.

Hans se va y no siquiera habló con Elsa. Se sentía devastado, 5 de sus hermanos en edad elegible se vieron en la necesidad de pedir teselas y eso era algo que Hans no soportaba.

Elsa, Kristoff y Bera, se paseaban por las calles entregando comida, Kristoff trata las enfermedades que sabe curar al igual que Elsa. Los tres trataban de dar comida a quien más lo necesitaba, ellos tenía comida de sobra por que el Capitolio no les negó nada de alimento como a todo el distrito.

Elsa quería salir, quería ver el mar o sentarse en aquella choza y ver el bosque. Pero no podía estar en su casa, y no era por ver a los niños casi muertos de hambre o a los enfermos entrando y saliendo en casa de Kristoff. Lo que la hizo querer salir era la caja llena de vestidos de novia que había mandado Vibius, no era que no quisiera casarse, lo que la enojaba era que probablemente la gente del Capitolio no sabía nada de su Distrito, salvo el presidente; y eso la hacía querer volver el estómago

Elsa se levantó antes del amanecer, preparó una bolsa bastante grande con alimentos para que madre pensara que había ido a repartir comida y no fuera a buscarla. Se puso las botas que Lucia le dio cuando inició la gira y unos guantes porque no quería congelar la reja y que supieran que era ella.

Al llegar a la reja, se dio cuenta que no estaba electrificada, así que la saltó y fue hasta su pequeño escondite. Iba caminando absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que había algo que no concordaba: humo saliendo de la chimenea, huellas recientes y un tibio olor a agujas de pino cociéndose. Elsa está a un par de metro de la puerta y se detiene de golpe, no era por lo de la chimenea, sino por el inconfundible chasquido de un arma detrás de ella

Por instinto, Elsa levanta la mano e invoca sus famosas espinas de hielo lo que hace retroceder al agente de la paz. Elsa tenía aprisionado al agente entre una de sus espinas y un tronco, un leve movimiento y podía clavar su corazón. Pero el agente soltó el arma, una mano la levantó pero la otra sostenía algo

-¡Detente!- gritó

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, si lo mataba tendría que huir y jamás regresar. Pero se fijó bien lo que llevaba en su mano, no tenía intención de quitar la única cosa que la protegía pero si detuvo su avance. Era un pedazo de pan duro, con una imagen grabada en él.

Un copo de nieve

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Perdón por la tardanza. Estuve un poco enferma de gripa y no pude entrar a actualizar. Y eso que voy adelantada en caítulos, solo tenía que entrar y subirlo pero no me sentía muy bien no siquiera para tomar la compu. En fin, aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo ¿Pueden creer que antes de termianr esta historia ya esté pensando en otro Kristelsa? Genial ¿no? xD**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Gracias a todas esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer este FF, a las que dejan Review... simplemente gracias por leerla :') Son geniales. **


	11. Problemas

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Problemas**

Elsa no le encontraba sentido, su copo de nieve grabado en un trozo de pan duro. No era como las elegantes representaciones del Capitolio, así que era claro que no era por moda aquella representación.

-¿Qué es eso, qué significa?- preguntó Elsa con rudeza, preparada para matar

-Significa que estamos de tu parte, Elsa- respondió una voz masculina detrás de ella

Elsa no podía verlo, ni siquiera sabía si estaba armado. Estaba lista para atacar, pero no iba a poder hacerlo, si lo hacía, perdería de vista a su primer objetivo.

-Sal a donde pueda verte- ordenó Elsa

-No puede, está….- dijo el hombre atrapado

-¡Que salgas!- gritó Elsa, interrumpiendo al primer hombre

Apareció un chico de su edad, con un uniforme de Agente de la paz, pero le quedaba unas tallas más grandes. El chico no llevaba arma, llevaba una rama enorme que improvisaba como bastón. Elsa las examinó, no eral personas del Capitolio ni tampoco agentes de la paz.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Elsa deshaciéndose de sus defensas

-Yo soy Enar- dijo el hombre que le mostró el pan a Elsa- y él es Galder. Somos del distrito 8

Elsa se enderezó, ellos sabrían de los levantamientos de su distrito

-¿Quién les dio los trajes?- preguntó Elsa

-Los robamos de la fábrica- dijo Galder- Los fabricamos ahí. Este iba a ser para otra persona, por eso me queda tan mal

-El arma la robamos- dijo Enar al notar la mirada de Elsa

-¿Qué significa su pedazo de pan?- Preguntó Elsa

-¿No lo sabes, Elsa?- Enar se veía confundido

Claro que sabía su nombre, una chica que podía manejar el hielo a su antojo a un lado del distrito 6, claro que iba a ser ella.

-Quizá no sepa nada- dijo Galder

Elsa quiso tomar el control de la situación, de nuevo.

-Sé que tuvieron un levantamiento en su distrito- dijo Elsa

-Por eso tuvimos que salir- dijo Enar

-Ok. Ahora están bien lejos ¿Qué piensan hacer?- preguntó Elsa

-Vamos al distrito 5- dijo Galder

-Al viejo- dijo Enar para aclarar

Elsa recordaba esas historias del viejo distrito 5. Antes eran 13 distritos, todos bajo al mando del Capitolio, el distrito 5 empezó a rebelarse y a jalar a los demás distritos, así que se empezó una revolución. Obviamente perdieron, y el Capitolio hizo pedazos el distrito 5, haciendo que los números de los distritos se recorrieran. Hace 75 años, el distrito 6 era el 7. Pero era todo un mito, nadie podía decir con certeza que eso hubiera pasado, casi nadie creía en el viejo distrito 5.

-Bien- dijo Elsa- Vamos a dentro

Los tres entraron en la choza, Galder se sentó con dificultad por su pie lastimado.

-¿Los sigue alguien?- preguntó Elsa parada en la puerta

-No, creemos que nos creen muerto en la explosión de la fábrica –dijo Enar

Galder estaba en la chimenea, tiritando de frío. Elsa vio que tenían una lata con agujas de pino, Elsa supuso que era té por que los dos tomaban como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-¿Tienen comida?- preguntó Elsa

-Nos llevamos la pudimos- dijo Galder- Había escasez, así que no fue tanto- El chico tiritaba de frío, tenía la nariz roja. Eso hizo que las defensas de Elsa se derrumbaran, era un simple chico huyendo del Capitolio

-Pues están de suerte- dijo Elsa

Elsa sacó dos enormes panecillos con queso horneado encima. Kristoff sabía que eran los favoritos de Elsa, por lo que encargó al panadero unos panes más grandes. Elsa le tendió los panes a Enar y Galder, los tomaron y los olieron, muertos de hambre.

-¿Puedo comerlo todo?- preguntó Galder

-Pues claro- dijo Elsa sonriendo

Enar y Galder le contaron su historia a Elsa. Desde los Juegos del Hambre, el descontento del distrito 8 no hacía más que aumentar, todos decidieron volver sus palabras en realidad. Las máquinas textiles hacían mucho ruido, por lo que era sencillo pasar secretos de oído a oído sin que el Capitolio los escuchara. Enar y Galder son padre e hijo. La esposa de Enar y madre de Galder, había robado poco a poco los trajes de agentes de la paz. Enar y su esposa eran los que saldrían del distrito, porque era necesario que se empezara a correr la voz.

El día que Elsa y Kristoff hicieron su aparición por la Gira de la Victoria, era como un ensayo para los del distrito 8, cada uno se acomodaría por grupos cerca de los espacios que iban a atacar: el edifico de justicia, el cuartel general de los agentes de la paz y el centro de comunicaciones de la plaza. También la vía férrea, la armería y la central eléctrica.

La noche que Kristoff le propuso matrimonio a Elsa, esa noche inició el levantamiento. Como era obligatorio verlo, mucha gente estaba en la plaza viéndolo en las grandes pantallas, en ese momento inició todo.

Eran muchos rebeldes para ser controlados, así que el Capitolio mandó más refuerzos. Enar y Galder estaban cerca de la fábrica, esperando la salida de Olin (esposa de Enar y madre de Galder). Galder se quedaría a luchar, mientras que sus padres irían a correr la voz. Pero el Capitolio hizo estallar la fábrica, con todo y personas adentro. Olin falleció, así que Enar y Galder salieron de su distrito.

-Entiendo porque huyen- dijo Elsa- ¿Pero porque dicen que van al viejo distrito 5?

-No estamos muy seguros- dijo Enar

-Solo son escombros, eso dicen- dijo Elsa- Hay secuencias, todo está destruido

-Ese es el caso, esas secuencias las utilizan siempre- dijo Galder- Siempre se muestra el Edificio de Justicia, y en la esquina superior derecha hay un sinsajo iniciando el vuelo

-En casa creemos que el Capitolio usa esa secuencia una y otra vez para que no veamos que hay en realidad- dijo Enar

-¿Se basan en un pájaro para ir al viejo distrito 5? No creo que les muestre a las personas caminando por la calles, eso no le gustaría al Capitolio

-No- dijo Enar- Creemos que la gente se oculta bajo tierra, porque arriba todo está destruido. ¿Sabías que la industria del viejo distrito 5 es la energía nuclear?

-Eran minas de grafito- dijo Elsa dudando, esa información se la dio el Capitolio

-Minas pequeñas, si- dijo Enar- Pero no las suficientes para mantener a tanta gente.

-Ok- dijo Elsa- Si existe un viejo distrito 5 ¿Por qué no nos ayudan?

-No lo sabemos, iremos a descubrirlo- dijo Galder

Elsa los miró, estaban muy seguros que dé podrían llegar a ese viejo distrito, y Elsa no era quien para desmentirles. Así que les dio toda la bolsa de comida, les enseñó a hacer trampas y a buscar plantas comestibles. Era lo menos que podría hacer. También le enseñó a Enar a apuntar con el arma, que se recargaba con energía solar, así que nunca se acabaría.

Los dos le pidieron que les contara sobre la situación de su distrito, Elsa les contó de los nuevos castigos y los delitos que antes no lo eran. Los dos hombres prometieron contarlo a todo al viejo distrito en cuanto llegaran

-Debo de irme- dijo Elsa

-No puedo creer que te conozcamos- dijo Galder- ojalá también hubiéramos conocido a Kristoff. Todo mundo habla de ustedes y de las…

-Las bayas, si- dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco

Cuando Elsa iba de regresó, notó que empezaba a nevar y no era ella la responsable. Pensaba en todo lo que le dijeron Enar y Galder, en aquel viejo distrito, lo de las secuencias. Después pensó en el Presidente Bronnfjell, él debía saber que los besos y cosas amorosas no iban a calmar a nadie y mucho menos una boda.

Aunque la vaya está tan tranquila como siempre, lo que hace que Elsa retire su mano de golpe es el sonido, como el zumbido de un árbol lleno de nido de rastrevispulas, que indica que la valla está electrificada.

Elsa estaba asustada, era la primera vez que se quedaba fuera del distrito. Caminó un poco, pensó que podría volver a sabotear la valla pero no era algo muy bueno, la caja de fusibles estaba dentro del distrito y no de su lado. Solo le quedaba saltar sobre ella.

Buscó un árbol demasiado grande, con una rama que estaba dentro del distrito. Como pudo escaló y miró al suelo. Eran como unos siete metros de altura, la nieve tal vez amortiguaría un poco el golpe, estiró su mano y donde caería hizo un gran montículo de nieve de unos dos metros. No lo pensó más y se tiró

Calló de pie sobre el montículo, pero debido a que la nieve no era tan dura como pensaba, se hundió en ella y sintió como un tremendo dolor por parte del pie izquierdo le recorría todo el cuerpo. Elsa se quedó en silencio, deshizo el montículo de nieve y se quedó acostada en el suelo.

-Ahora o nunca- dijo Elsa

Elsa se levantó, sintió una punzada de dolor pero siguió caminando, debía parecer natural. Camina por el pueblo, Elsa compró algo de café y unos pastelillos para su madre, además pasó a la tienda de caramelos por los dulces que a Kristoff tanto le gustaban.

Cuando llegó a casa, su pie izquierdo ya no soportaba ni un poco más. Elsa decide decirle a su madre que quiso ayudar a unas personas del pueblo a tapar una gotera y que resbaló, y que la comida la repartió por ahí. Elsa ya esperaba sentarse en la sala y descansar, pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una sorpresa.

Dos agentes de la paz, un hombre y una mujer.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **

**Lamento la tardanza, mañana actualizaré como a esta misma hora :)**


	12. Mentiras

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Mentiras**

-¿Hola?- dijo Elsa a los agentes de la paz

La madre de Elsa aparece detrás de ellos manteniendo la distancia

-Elsa, cariño, justo a tiempo para cenar- dijo su madre

Elsa quería quitarse las botas y quitarles la nieve, pero eso dejaría ver a los agentes sus heridas, así que simplemente sacudió su chamarra y su cabello.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-El Jefe nos envió con un mensaje para usted

Elsa pensó que seguramente ellos esperaban que estuviera electrocutada en la vaya o que hubiera rastros de su poder en los límites del distrito, pero no había sido así

-Debe de ser importante- contestó Elsa sonriendo

-¿Podemos preguntar dónde ha estado, señorita Fischer?- preguntó el agente de la paz

-¿De verdad? Hoy estuve en tantos lugares- Elsa atravesó la cocina, y la vio ahí parada, muy tiesa junto a la chimenea. Anna estaba en su casa, Elsa le sonrió y esta le correspondió. Elsa también notó la presencia de Bera y Kristoff, ambos jugaban cartas en la mesa de la cocina, y se alegró de verlos.

-Princesa, solo di donde has estado- dijo Bera en ton aburrido

-Bueno, fui a buscar al famoso gato que quería Anna, pero alguien me dio mal la dirección- dijo Elsa mirando a Anna, poniendo mucho énfasis en sus palabras

-¿Mi gato? ¿De verdad? –Dijo Anna emocionada- Espera, yo nunca te di la dirección equivocada

-Me dijiste que a la entrada este de la fábrica de trenes-

-Era la entrada oeste

-Dijiste claramente este, Anna Te pregunté que si junto a la torre de vigilancia de Carl y me dijiste que si

-La torre de Carl está al oeste- insiste

-¿Cuándo dijiste eso? ¿Cuándo dijo eso, mamá?- preguntó Elsa pidiendo con la mirada ayuda de su madre

-Anoche- dijo Bera

-Te pudo jurar que la torre de Carl está al este, sin duda- dijo Kristoff mirando a Bera, provocando que ambos se rieran, Anna también sonrió, al igual que su madre. Los agentes de la paz no se veían muy convencidos. Elsa no sabía de qué se reían pero miró a Kristoff con ojos de odio y el parecía arrepentido- Es que a veces no escuchas nada de lo que te dicen

-Bien, entonces que alguien más valla por el estúpido gato- dijo Elsa

Eso último provocó risas de todos los presentes en la sala, hasta uno de los agentes estaba sonriendo pero el hombre no se veía muy convencido. Elsa miró a Anna y le guiñó un ojo y ambas rieron.

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa?- preguntó el hombre

Elsa tomó su bolso y lo fue vaciando poco a poco en la mesa de la cocina: el café y pastelillos para su madre, y los caramelos de Kristoff

-¡Caramelos!- dijo Anna y fue hasta la mesa y tomo un puñado de dulces

-Son míos- dijo Elsa, Anna se los lanzó a Kristoff riendo y este se los lanzó a Bera. Elsa trató de recuperar sus caramelos pero no debía de moverse mucho, simplemente se detuvo frente a Kristoff y se recargó en su hombro- Ninguno de ustedes merece dulces

-¿Por qué tenemos razón?- preguntó Kristoff riendo, tomó a Elsa en brazos para sentarla sobre él, pero ella soltó un gritito de dolor e intentó que pareciera de sorpresa pero Elsa nunca lograba engañar a Kristoff, él sabía que estaba herida- Ok, tú tenías razón ¿contenta?

-Contenta- dijo Elsa aceptando el beso que Kristoff le ofrecía. De repente Elsa recordó que los agentes seguía ahí y simplemente los volteó a ver- ¿No tenían un mensaje para mí?

-Sí, del nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz- dijo la mujer- Quería que le dijéramos que la valla estará electrificada las 24 horas del día

-Eso es bueno, así ningún animal salvaje querrá meterse ¿Recuerdas cuando una vez se metió aquel oso? – le preguntó a Anna, y ella asintió

-Bien, solo era eso- dijo la mujer

La madre de Elsa los acompañó a la salida y Elsa casi se desparrama sobre Kristoff. El la cargó y la llevó hasta la sala, donde todos la acompañaron. Su madre le quito la bota y vio que lo tenía lastimado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó su madre

-Resbalé intentando ayudar a reparar goteras en el pueblo- dijo Elsa

-Puede que haya una rotura- dijo Kristoff examinando el pie de Elsa- Supongo que deberás estar en cama por un tiempo

Mandan a Anna por su bata y su pijama, mientras que Kristoff va por un ungüento para el golpe. Elsa se preparó sola un paquete de hielo para su pie y bajara la hinchazón. Su madre ayuda a Elsa a vestirse mientras Bera ve la televisión. Cuando Kristoff llega, le aplica el ungüento y le venda su pie, al parecer no estaba roto pero aun así debía de mantener reposo por algunas semanas. Elsa cenó en la sala sola, mientas que los demás lo hacían en la cocinas, mientras cenaba pensaba en Enar y Galder y en lo que le habían dicho del viejo distrito 5.

Los demás estuvieron en la cocina platicando, mientras Anna fue a recostarse en el mismo sillón que Elsa, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas. Las dos chuparon caramelos en silencio, hasta que Elsa habló.

-¿Vas a volver?

-Si- dijo Anna sonriendo un poco

-¿Ya no me odias?

-No, ya no te odio

-Perdón, Anna, de verdad que lo menos que yo quería era hacerte daño, eres mi hermana y te amo, lo de presentarme voluntaria fue para salvarte a ti, ahora sabes que yo tenía una posibilidad de ganar; hasta me prometí regresarte a Kristoff con vida, simplemente para no verte sufrir- dijo Elsa acariciando el cabello de su hermana- Todo lo demás que sucedió con Kristoff, simplemente se dio, nunca lo embruje ni mucho menos

-Está bien, Elsa, no tienes que pedirme perdón- dijo Anna sonriendo- o bueno, no tienen que pedirme perdón- rectificó- Pero por favor, tú perdóname a mí, fui una completa niña tonta e inmadura, jamás debí de llamarte bruja o hacerte sentir mal, eso no hacen las hermanas. Sabes que te agradezco haberte presentado voluntaria, simplemente me salvaste la vida. No entiendo lo de regresarme a Kristoff con vida para que no sufriera, simplemente sufrí cada segundo que ambos estuvieron fuera del distrito y cuando estuvieron en la arena, es algo que jamás quiero volver a sentir.

-Anna…- dijo Elsa acariciando el cabello de su hermana y llorando

-Déjame acabar. La verdad es que me alegro que si Kristoff no está conmigo, esté con mi hermana. Sé que los dos se aman, y también sé que jamás me hubieras quitado a mi novio nada más por hacerme la maldad. Si fue así, es porque a lo mejor tú realmente lo amas y el a ti. Me odié tras haberte dicho "bruja" y todas esas palabras horribles, papá me hizo entrar en razón, eres mi hermana y me salvaste y cuidaste en todo momento. Así que por favor, por mí no te detengas, ve y has feliz a Kristoff, pero no exageres, aún sigue siendo mi ex novio-Anna río-… pero más importante, ve y se feliz tú

-Simplemente soy feliz por tener a mi hermanita conmigo por fin- dijo Elsa aun llorando- Eres la mejor

-Te amo, hermana- dijo Anna sonriendo

-Y yo a ti- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-¡A dormir, niñas!- gritó su madre desde la cocina

-Todos nos escucharon- dijo Elsa sonriendo-

-Sí, las escuchamos- gritó Kristoff desde la cocina

Elsa rodó los ojos al igual que Anna. Anna se levantó se despidió de todos y subió a su habitación para arreglar las pocas cosas que había traído esa tarde. Kristoff cargó a Elsa hasta su habitación, donde su madre les sirvió a ambos una taza de té de manzanilla. Elsa estaba acostada en su cama y Kristoff sentado en la silla de a lada, Elsa estiró su mano y Kristoff la tomó.

-Felicidades- dijo Kristoff sonriendo

-¿Felicidades?

-Felicidades, recuperaste a tu hermana- dijo Kristoff sonriendo

-¿Gracias?- dijo Elsa sonriendo- Anda, ven aquí

Kristoff se acostó junto con Elsa, ella recargada sobre el pecho de él.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Lo dudo- dijo Kristoff sonriendo- Tu hermana está en la habitación del frente y ¿es viernes, no? –Elsa asintió- Tu padre llega esta noche o en la mañana. Dime ¿Cómo me veré yo bajando las escaleras en la mañana, recién despertado y mi ropa arrugada, y tu padres tomando café o té en la cocina? Te quedas sin prometido, Elsa

Elsa río y lo besó. Kristoff se quedó con Elsa hasta que se durmió, tomó un papel y anotó que volvería mañana para verla.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	13. La Tarjeta

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**La Tarjeta**

La madre de Kristoff fue a visitar después a Elsa para examinar su tobillo, le ordenó que se quedara en cama por una semana, Elsa no puso objeciones ya que quería quedarse en cama todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, se sentía cansada por todo. Su mamá le llevaba su desayuno a la cama, le ponía más cobijas aunque Elsa no sintiera el frío. Elsa pasó toda esa semana viendo por la ventana, temiendo que las cámaras la hubieras visto entrar al distrito, pero los agentes de la paz nunca llegaron a arrestarla por lo que se relajó más. Además, pensaba en Galder y Enar, en las imágenes del viejo distrito 5. Pasada la semana, su madre ya le permitía bajar a la sala, ahí es donde Elsa pasó varias tardes viendo televisión, esperando ver esas secuencias, pero no vio nada.

Kristoff iba a visitarla todos los días, le llevaba pastelillos caseros y algunas veces, flores. Anna iba a la escuela, por lo que Kristoff y Elsa podían estar juntos varias horas en lo que Anna llegaba. Elsa a veces creaba diseños de ropa para todos los que conocía, tenía por lo menos 10 diseños para Anna y otros 10 para Kristoff. Pero toda la tela que tenía en rollos fue utilizada para hacer mantas o abrigos para la gente de su distrito, la ropa que hizo para que fuera transmitida para la gira la victoria fue deshecha para fabricar más ropa. Cuando la tela se terminó, Elsa llamó al Capitolio por más pero se la negaron, no sabía si era porque la fábrica cerró o porque sabían que ella la regalaba

Una tarde, mientras Elsa ayudaba a Anna con su tarea, escuchó algo en la televisión que llamó su atención: una reportera se reportaba desde el viejo distrito 5

-¡Anna, ayúdame a llegar a la sala!

Anna llevó a Elsa hasta la sala, se sentó en el sillón con su pie recargado. Hay un señor, vestido con ropa especial contra la radiación frente al edificio de justicia del viejo distrito 5. Dice que todavía hay mucha radiación para permitir que la gente viva ahí. En eso, Elsa ve el brillo del distintivo sinsajo levantándose en vuelo. Elsa supo que el periodista no estaba en donde decía estar, solo lo había sobrepuesto en la imagen. ¿Qué habría en el viejo distrito 5? Elsa no lo sabía

-Oh, Dios mío- dijo Elsa tapándose su boca

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- dijo Elsa recuperando su compostura- Anna, llama a Kristoff, necesito que venga

Anna fue hasta el teléfono y llamó a Kristoff, Elsa no prestaba atención simplemente veía la televisión y a los reporteros hablar del tema

-Elsa, dice que no puede venir- dijo Anna

-Entonces dile que será otro día- contestó Elsa.

Pasó el tiempo, muy poco la verdad. Kristoff hacía sus vueltas de siempre, Bera también iba casi diario a llevarles noticias del pueblo: más castigados y más personas muriendo de hambre. La mamá de Kristoff también se daba sus vueltas, le dijo que podía caminar pero solo un poco y le dio unos ejercicios.

Por suerte para Elsa, el invierno termina cuando puede usar su pie por completo. Una noche, Elsa está decidida a bajar al pueblo al día siguiente para ver que ha pasado, pero en la mañana se despertó con Flulvia y Titus viéndola, Elsa no puedo evitar gritar del susto. Ellos rieron.

-¡Elsa!- dijo Flulvia sonriente- ¡Hemos venido antes!

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Elsa sonriendo falsamente

Bera había movido aquel encuentro unos meses, todo después del latigazo que recibió. Elsa los abraza y les da ambos unos besos muy sonoros en ambas mejillas, así saludaban ellos. Elsa no se había probado los vestidos, ni siquiera los había visto. Su madre los acomodó para que estuvieran listos para usarse, también acomodó los zapatos y Elsa no pudo evitar asustarse: eran tacones muy altos y Elsa no la pasaría tan bien en ellos.

Elsa pasa horas en tratamientos de belleza, uñas, cabello, cara. De nuevo, es víctima de la cera caliente para quitarle el vello de las piernas y un tratamiento en su rostro para quitar aquella franja rosada que había quedado desde aquel latigazo. Elsa trata de no escuchar lo que dice, pero mientras le ponen uñas postizas, Titus dice algo que llama su atención.

-Quise comprarle a mi hija un hermoso collar de diamantes, pero no había ninguno por ningún lado

-¿En serio?- dijo Elsa- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay temporada para las joyas?

-Ay, Elsa- dijo Flulvia con tanto dolor, Elsa creyó que exageraba- Llevamos semanas con las joyerías cerradas, nuestros artículos de lujo están escaseando debido al mal tiempo en el distrito 1.

Elsa supo que no era por el mal tiempo, el distrito 1 se había revelado, lo que era una noticia algo sorprendente para Elsa. Entonces empezó a preguntar qué otras cosas les hacía falta.

-Pues el distrito 10 y el 11 no andan muy bien- dijo Titus- Las florerías están cerradas o simplemente venden flores de plástico. Y no tenemos nada de carnes ni leche

Parecían sufrir mucho y Elsa lo comprendió, en el Capitolio, cualquier escases es mal recibida por ellos. Elsa sabía que mucha gente de su distrito podía vivir varios meses sin carnes o leche, ya no se diga de diamante o flores. Elsa también descubrió que las telas seguían llegando, pero no tantas como se pensaba, también faltaban aparatos electrónicos del 3.

Elsa pasó buena tarde en sus fotos. Cada vestido necesitaba: un peinado, maquillaje, joyería y uñas diferentes. Elsa notó que Lucia volvía a su atuendo anterior y que tenía algo tatuado en su brazo pero Elsa no lo pudo identificar. Vestidos tan pesados que necesitaba ayuda para pararse. Unos eran blancos, otros de color crema, algunos rosas pálidos y no podían faltar los azules.

Cuando se fueron, Elsa pudo descansar de todo ese alboroto. A la mañana siguiente, Elsa decidió que bajaría al pueblo. Quería contarle a Hans todo lo sucedido pero estaría trabajando en la fábrica, no importaba que fuera sábado, así que su siguiente opción eran Kristoff y Bera.

Cuando iban bajando por el pueblo, en aquel camino donde no había cámaras. Elsa empezó a contar su historia. Bera les cuenta de los rumores de los levantamientos del 7 y 2, además Kristoff regañó a Elsa por haberse salido del distrito sin avisar.

-Déjalo, muchacho- dijo Bera, poniéndose en medio de los dos- Pero Elsa ¿Todavía crees que funcionará aquí?

-Sí. El distrito es grande, unos se quedan en casa y otros hacen la labor- dijo Elsa

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que podamos? Ya sabes, con eso de que no desarrollamos armas nucleares- dijo Kristoff con sarcasmo

Kristoff sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza y como se deshacía, era hielo lo que le había aventado Elsa… una bola de nieve.

-Calmados- dijo Bera-

-¿Qué crees que harían con los distritos revelados? – preguntó Elsa

-Ya viste lo que le pasó al viejo distrito 5. Y mira e nosotros- dijo Bera-

-¿No crees lo que te dijo del viejo distrito 5?- preguntó Kristoff

-Es muy difícil de creer- dijo Bera- Hay muchísimas razones para mostrar a un reportero sobrepuesto en la escena: la radiación, ahorrar un viaje… no lo sé, pero no me convence

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, todo seguía tal y como antes. Elsa pudo reconocer algunos de sus diseños en la gente de su distrito, no le importó que estuvieran sucios o rotos, si les había servido de algo era más que suficiente. Escucharon por la propia voz del alcalde, el padre de Elsa, decir por los altavoces que ese día había programa de televisión obligatorio.

Elsa llegó a su casa, Anna y su madre estaban en la sala tejiendo algo. Estuvieron un rato las tres hasta que llegó el padre de Elsa y los cuatro comieron juntos. El padre de las hermanas no sabía de qué era la transmisión, simplemente sabía que era obligatoria y que las pantallas ya estaban puestas en la plaza.

-¿No debes de estar en la plaza?- preguntó Elsa

-El nuevo jefe parece más el alcalde que yo- dijo su padre- no le importó que viniera con ustedes.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala, Ana se sentó entre sus padres y Elsa en un sillón. A las 7:30 empieza la transmisión. Karina Lange está en vivo, presenta a Lucia y a Cilo, ambos se volvieron estrellas después de los Juegos.

-¿Crees que sean tus vestidos?- preguntó Anna

-Lo dudo, ayer tomaron las fotos- dijo Elsa

Elsa se dio cuenta que toda la ropa que uso en los eventos previos a los juegos y en la gira de la victoria fueron diseñados por los dos, en ese momento Elsa se enteró de que llevaban años siendo pareja de diseño y que además se había comprometido antes de los juegos. Elsa se sintió mal por no haber preguntado. Luego de la plática, Karina cuenta lo que sucedió. Cilo y Lucia diseñaron juntos 24 vestidos, ambos descartaron 12, después eligieron los accesorios, peinados y todo del vestido. De esos 12, la gente del Capitolio tuvo la oportunidad de votar por sus 6 favoritos: los que Elsa uso. Karina pidió que todos miraran a la pantalla grande, Elsa pareció con todos los vestidos.

-Tenía razón- dio Anna

-¿Cómo dejé que se casará?- preguntó el padre de Elsa a su esposa- Sigue siendo mi niña

-Papá- dijo Elsa yendo a sentarse junta Anna, entre su padre y ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla- Sabes porqué

-Vamos, querido, se ve muy bien- dijo su madre sonriendo.

El público aplaudía sus favoritos, abucheaban los que no les gustaban. Elsa ni siquiera sabía cuál le gustaba más, pero su madre y Anna si tenían sus favoritos. La gente del Capitolio tenía hasta el mediodía de mañana para votar por su favorito.

-Hagamos que Elsa Fischer se case con estilo- dijo Karina Lange, Elsa está a punto de apagar la tele cuando Karina pidan que estén atentos al gran acontecimiento siguiente- Efectivamente, este año se celebra el setenta y cinco aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre ¡Y eso solo significa que ha llegado el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!

-Falta mucho para eso- dijo Anna- ¿Qué harán?

-La lectura de tarjeta- dijo su padre, serio. Miró a su esposa y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Suena el himno y aparece el presidente Bronnfjell con un niño igual de pelirrojo con una caja de madera. Habla de los Juegos, llega a mencionar al viejo distrito 5 y las rebeliones pasadas; también habla de lo gentil que fue el Capitolio en ayudar a los distritos y que es como su hermano. Cuando se elaboraron las reglas de los juegos, se dictaminó que cada 25 años se celebraría un vasallaje de los veinticinco, que es una versión ampliada para recordar a todos de manera indirecta que el Capitolio tiene el poder.

El presidente cuenta lo que sucedió que los vasallajes anteriores

-En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que los representaría. En el cincuenta aniversario, como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los distritos enviaron el doble de tributos a lo acostumbrado.

-Mi hermano fue ese año- dijo su padre, Elsa y Anna lo vieron, nunca habían escuchado de él y su padre parecía triste al decírselos- Era mi hermano gemelo, casi gana pero perdió a manos de una chica del distrito 4

-Y ahora llegamos a nuestro tercer Vasallaje, y el primero para mí como su presidente- dijo y la gente río, era cierto, los dos primeros Vasallajes, la presidenta era su madre, la inventora de los Juegos. El niño con la caja se acerca, el presidente la abre y se dejan ver muchos sobre amarillos, la antigua presidenta sí que se había preparado para varios siglos de los Juegos del Hambre. El presidente Bronnfjell sacó un sobre marcado con un 75. Abre la solapa y saca una tarjeta. Sin vacilación, lee- En el setenta y cinco aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, como recordatorio a los rebeldes que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de vencedores

Su padre y madre no intentan ocultar sus gritos de horror, Anna se queda congelada y Elsa se levanta enojada, levanta su mano y congela su televisor, después cierra su puño y el cubo de hielo que envolvía a la tele se rompe, rompiendo la televisión también.

Dos mujeres y hombre son los vencedores del distrito 6. Kristoff volvía a la arena, Elsa no lo iba a dejar solo. Los trágicos amantes del distrito 6 volvían a la arena.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Lamento la tardanza, no he contestado reviews ni PM, ni he actualizado como antes. Les prometo que volveré a la rutina de antes en una semana o tal vez dos, me estoy reinscribiendo a la escuela y tengo que imprimir papeles, sacar copias e ir a la escuela. Pero no dejaré de actualizar, lo prometo ;) **


	14. La Cosecha

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**La Cosecha**

Elsa no se quedó en su casa, su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cerebro. Salió de la casa, entre su casa y la de Kristoff, no pudo evitarlo y se soltó a llorar, no le importó que hubiera cámaras viéndola. Elsa estaba tirada en el suelo, podía ver claramente como la nieve se arremolinaba alrededor de ella formando una mini tormenta de nieve, escuchó perfectamente como las puertas de la aldea se abría: Bera probablemente estaría en su puerta, viéndola; sus padres estarían llorando abrazados, mientras que Anna estaría abrazándose a sí misma; Kristoff podría ir a su encuentro pero ella simplemente quería desahogarse. Sentía que debía de gritar, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente avisó:

-¡Métanse todos!- gritó

Elsa escuchó como la madre de Kristoff los obligaba a meterse, cuando por fin escuchó que las puertas se cerraban, Elsa gritó todo lo que pudo, liberando rayos de hielo que se estamparon contralas casas a su alrededor. Cuando se calmó, se quedó acostada sobre la nieve que ella misma provocó, llorando. No pensaba perder a Kristoff, ella iría con él.

Por otro lado, cuando Elsa les dijo a todos que se metieran, Kristoff corrió a casa de Bera, ambos veían como Elsa se desahogaba en el patio, a Kristoff le dolía verla así, verla sufriendo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Kristoff

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella no te va a dejar solo en la arena, chico, si mi nombre sale, ella se presentará voluntaria- dijo Bera

-¿Y si sale el nombre de ella?- preguntó Kristoff

-Me presentaré voluntaria, lo sabes- dijo Bera- Por ti no puedo hacer mucho, muchacho, solo ayudarte a salir vivo de ahí.

-Es lo que menos me importa- dijo Kristoff viendo por la ventana- Solo quiero que ella viva. Bera, por favor, si los dos vamos a la arena, quiero que todo tu apoyo se lo des a ella.

Cuando Elsa por fin se tranquilizó, Kristoff salió de la casa de Bera sin esperar una respuesta, sabía que lo ayudaría. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la levantó y ella lo abrazó. Kristoff pudo sentir sus manos frías pero no le importó, ella lloraba sobre su hombro. Vio como sus padres y Anna salían de la casa. Elsa se separó y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Kristoff, recargó su frente en la de él.

-No voy a dejarte solo, Kristoff- dijo Elsa- Voy a ir a cualquier lugar al que vayas tú, siempre, así sea la arena de los Juegos.

-No digas más, Elsa- dijo Kristoff- Vamos adentro

Elsa y Kristoff entraron en la casa de ella, Elsa no dejó de llorar en los brazos de Kristoff y él simplemente lo consolaba. Los padres de Elsa y los de Kristoff estuvieron afuera hablando con Bera, mientras que Anna se sentó frente a la pareja.

-Elsa ya no llores- dijo Anna- Por favor, hazlo por mí y deja de llorar.

Elsa la miró, se limpió las lágrimas, aún seguía recargada en el hombro de Kristoff. Elsa pudo ver que su hermana ya no era la de antes, se veía más grande y más madura, no era la misma chica de la cosecha de hace nueve meses, dentro de poco cumpliría los 18 años. Kristoff besó la cabeza de Elsa y tomó la mano de Anna.

-Sé que van a estar bien- dijo Anna- Los dos son capaces de hacer muchísimas cosas, saben pelear, sé que podrán. Yo los vi ir a unos juegos el año pasado, me duele que vuelvan a ir a unos juegos, pero no se desanimen, entrenen y den todo de ustedes.

-Gracias, Anna- dijo Kristoff-

-Hermana ¿Me harías un favor?- preguntó Elsa- Mañana probablemente papá regrese a su trabajo, así te pido de favor te vayas a vivir con él.

-¿Por qué?- replicó Anna asustada-

-El día que te vayas, te explico- dijo Elsa guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

Elsa pensaba en todo lo acontecido, sabía que esto del Vasallaje lo hacía para deshacerse de los Vencedores, eran la pequeña luz de la esperanza, los únicos con riquezas en sus distritos, los únicos libres de los juegos. Los únicos que el Capitolio CASI nunca tocaba

Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, Anna fue a abrirla y Hans llegó corriendo hasta la sala, Elsa se levantó y fue a abrazarlo.

-Debimos irnos cuando lo dijiste- susurro a su oído

-Es tarde, Hans- dijo Elsa aun derramando lágrimas

-¿No le dejarás ir solo, verdad?- preguntó Hans

-No, Hans- dijo Elsa separándose de él- Voy a ir con él.

Hans le dio un beso en su mejilla y se fue. Elsa le dolía ya no verlo tanto, que ya no fuera su amigo, que no estuviera con ella ¿pero que podía hacer? Absolutamente nada. Así que Elsa volvió a los brazos de Kristoff.

Cuando los padres de ella entraron, los vieron a los dos completamente dormidos así que decidieron dejarlos ahí, les pudieron una manta y se fueron. A la mañana siguiente, Bera los despertó muy temprano.

-¿¡Que sucede!?-preguntó Kristoff asustado, viendo la enorme caja que Bera había puesto en la mesa del centro

-Sucede que vamos a entrenar- dijo Bera sonriendo- Así que dejen de lamentarse por su patética vida y a bañarse.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Elsa tallándose sus ojos

-Mi plan es este: Haré que dos de nosotros vuelva de la arena ¿Me entendieron? Quiero dos vencedores en este distrito ¿ok? En total, hay 75 vencedores, 59 siguen vivos, Vibius me mandará grabaciones de esos 59 juegos del hambre, los veremos y analizaremos como pelean, sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Comeremos bien, subiremos de peso para tener fuerza, mejoraremos en nuestras armas y aprenderemos a utilizar nuevas. Quiero que empecemos a actuar como profesionales.

Elsa y Kristoff la vieron ¿Cómo se iban a negar a eso? Así que simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

Cuando los tres estuvieron ya bañados y listos para entrenar, Anna salió con una maleta.

-Denme cinco minutos- dijo Elsa- voy a acompañar a mi hermana u rato

Anna y Elsa se encaminaron hacia el pueblo. Cuando dejaron atrás la Aldea de los Vencedores, Elsa le contó su plan

-Tienes que traerme noticias del Capitolio, del periódico que reciba papá que viene del Capitolio ¿sí? Cualquier cosa es importante. Recuerda que en casa también hay cámaras, así que hazlo con prudencia

-¿Era para eso?-Elsa asintió- Ok, Elsa, lo haré, vendré a contarte que pasa.

Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se fue corriendo hasta la Aldea, donde Bera y Kristoff empezaban el calentamiento.

Todas las noches se dedican a ver los resúmenes de los juegos de cada uno de los vencedores existentes. Kristoff es el encargado de la libreta de apuntes, apunta todo lo que Elsa reconoce y apunta cosas que el mismo ve, además Bera les da un breve resumen de cómo es su personalidad, ya que Bera como mentora en otros Juegos, conoció a varios y es amiga de algunos. Por las mañana hacen ejercicio, corrían y Hans les facilitó cosas pesadas para que pudieran servir como pesas; en su distrito nadie les dice nada de que entrenen aunque esté prohibido hacerlo.

El arma de Bera en sus juegos fueron los cuchillos al igual que Elsa, Kristoff también practicó con cuchillos. Ponían una diana y lanzaban cuchillos, Elsa en esta ocasión no congelaba la punta, trataba de no usar sus poderes para matar pero sabía que si era necesario lo haría. Entrenaban peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, usaban palos de madera afilados para simular que eran lanzas y practicaban con ellas. Kristoff de nuevo practica hacer trampas, y esa vez mejora su camuflaje. Todos toman clases con la madre de Kristoff acerca de plantas comestibles y curativas.

Anna, cada dos días va de visita a la casa. Le cuenta a los dos que en las apuestas del Capitolio sobre quien será el vencedor de los vencedores, sitúa a Elsa como la favorita y a Kristoff en segunda posición. La madre de Kristoff les dio una buena dieta y ayudaba con los músculos adoloridos.

Hans, aunque no quería mucho a Kristoff se daba sus vueltas por la aldea los fines de semana, les facilitaba instrumentos que ya no se ocupaban en la fábrica. Una noche, mientras Elsa lo acompañaba de regreso a su casa, él hizo una pregunta

-¿De verdad tienes que ir tú?-

-Hans, no lo voy a dejar solo- dijo Elsa-

-¿Y si sale tu nombre y Bera se presenta voluntaria?- preguntó Hans

-¿Crees que va a salir mi nombre de esa urna? Claro que no. Yo soy la que tiene poderes, la que representa algo malo para el Capitolio. Kristoff sacó las bayas, él también desafió al Capitolio. Ellos saben que si el nombre de Bera sale, yo me presentaré voluntaria… de nuevo.

Kristoff y Elsa no estaban seguros de salir con vida de esa arena otra vez, pensaban dedicarles sus últimas palabras a sus seres queridos después de la cosecha.

El día de la cosecha, en verano, debía de hacer calor pero Elsa no sabía cómo controlarse y empezó a nevar un poco. Elsa y Kristoff llevaban sus pines de copo de nieve, esos no podían olvidarlos si significaban algo para los distritos. La población del distrito 6 está en la plaza, salvo que en esta ocasión, había un área acordonada para los tributos: Kristoff estaba solo de un lado mientras que Elsa y Bera del otro lado. El padre y madre de Elsa están en el escenario, esperando la entrada de Vibius.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Vibius al entrar, no con la misma efusividad que debería

Vibius vestía una peluca blanca con destellos azules, simulando nieve. Elsa supo que lo hacía por moda, no porque él fuera un rebelde.

-Bienvenidos a la cosecha anual de los 75° Juegos del Hambre y del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Estoy tan emocionado- Vibius sí que era un mal actor. Elsa se fijó en su vestimenta, no era como de hace un año, simplemente era un traje azul marino…Elsa lo reconoció, era un diseño de ella-Y este año, el Capitolio manda un mensaje para ustedes

En las pantallas aparecen escenas de muertos de hambre y guerra, amenazando a los distritos indirectamente. Esa volteó atrás, se sorprendió lo que vio. Poco a poco la gente le estaba dando la espalda a las pantallas, los agentes de la paz gritaban para que se voltearan, Elsa se preocupó por que quisiera hacer una ejecución en público pero por lo que veía, no encontraban al primero que se le ocurrió.

Cuando la transmisión terminó, todo el distrito 6 volteó de nuevo. Había llegado el momento.

-Y como siempre, las damas primero- dijo Vibius acercándose a la urna donde simplemente había dos papeles, se tardó mucho en elegir un papel, cuando la abrió, Elsa notó que una lágrima caía por su mejilla

-Bera Durand- dijo Vibius

Kristoff sintió como una apuñalada en su corazón.

-Soy voluntaria, me ofrezco como tributo- dijo Elsa dando un paso adelante

Vibius no dijo nada, Elsa sabía que debía de subir. Desde el escenario, vio a Kristoff que no se veía muy bien. Vibius se acercó a la urna donde solamente había un papel, de nuevo tardó varios segundos y los sacó. Aquí también, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

-Kristoff Blom- dijo Vibius

Kristoff subió al escenario junto a Elsa, ella levantó su puño cerrado apuntando al cielo, al abrirlo un rayo salió de ella y empezaron a caer copos de nieve un poco más grandes de lo normal. La gente se llevó los tres dedos de en medio a los labios y apuntaron hacía ellos, Kristoff y Elsa respondieron con un mismo gesto, hasta que los agentes de la paz los tomaron y los empujaron adentro.

-Nuevo procedimiento- dijo uno de los agentes

Los llevaron directamente a un carro donde los llevarían al tren. No los dejaron despedirse de sus familias ni amigos. Al llegar a la estación, no había cámaras ni gente para despedirlos, solo llegaron Bera y Vibius en otro carro y los metieron en el tren , que empieza a anda enseguida.

Elsa se queda mirando por la ventana, observando su distrito alegándose cada vez más, con todas las despedidas pegadas a los labios

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	15. El Desfile

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Desfile**

Elsa y Kristoff odiaron cada segundo con sus equipos de preparación, les lloraban por su ida a la arena, parecían sufrir de verdad. Elsa ya no soportaba consolarlos y Kristoff creía que esas lágrimas eran de verdad, que de verdad les dolía ver a sus vencedores volver para un juego a muerte, era casi parecido a lo que se sentía en los distritos. Elsa y Kristoff llegaron al Capitolio en menos de un día, Kristoff le dijo a Elsa que probablemente sean las nuevas modificaciones que pidieron a su distrito cuando empezaron las largas jornadas.

En este año, cuando Elsa y Kristoff estuvieron libres de sus equipos de preparación, ambos vestidos con una bata, esperaban a Cilo y Lucia en la misma habitación. Elsa estaba aturdida, si alguien más lloraba sobre ella, podría escurrir lágrima, mientras que Kristoff no quería recibir más abrazos reconfortantes; y ninguno quería escuchar "Pobres trágicos amantes". Cuando Lucia y Cilo entraron, abrazaron a Elsa y Kristoff sin decirles nada más.

-No van a llorar sobre nuestros hombros ¿verdad?- dijo Elsa

-¿Les fue muy mal?- preguntó Lucia

-Pésimo, no creo poder soportar otro encuentro con ellos- dijo Kristoff

-Hablaremos con ellos- dijo Cilo

Fueron a cenar en su sexto piso de siempre. Vibius llevaba su peluca de nieve y Bera tenía su libreta abierta. Mientras cenaban, Vibius se regocijaba de los nuevos trenes, que gracias a ellos, tenían bastante tiempo y revisar los resúmenes de las cosechas. Al terminar la cena, todos se sentaron en la sala, Lucia y Cilo tomados de la mano, Elsa pudo ver que ella lo tomaba con demasiada fuerza.

Elsa pudo recordarlos por anteriores juegos, algunos los vio como tributos y otros como mentores. Del distrito 1, la elegida fue Gala, muy hermosa y famosa dentro del Capitolio. También eligieron a un chico del distrito 1, pero este parecía estar en otro lado menos en la cosecha pero un anciano se ofreció en su lugar, tenía mínimo unos 80 años. También estaban esos hermanos mellizos del distrito 2, habían ganado en años consecutivos y los dos se presentaron voluntarios. Kristoff se asustó al ver a la mujer del distrito 4, estaba llena de tatuajes de cuerpos mutilados, Bera dijo que todos esos tatuajes eran de los tributos muertos de sus Juegos. También estaba ese chico, Jord, del distrito 9, que era el único hombre vencedor de ese distrito, el mismo caso de Kristoff. Y un matrimonio de vencedores del distrito 3 estaba presente: Rita y Teo.

-Esto va a ser horrible- dijo Vibius cuando los dos únicos vencedores del distrito 12 eran cosechados-

Elsa y Kristoff se separaron para arreglarse, cada uno en su habitación. Elsa se sentó en una silla en el centro de su habitación, Lucia la maquilló pero ya no para que pareciera una niña buena: ahora aplicó sombras sobre sus parpados, eran azules, remarcó sus pómulos, demasiada mascara para pestañas y los labios de color azul oscuro, después aplicó un brillo especial en sus labios. Lucia la peinó, con su cabello ondulado suelto y una corona de trenzas, y llegó el momento de ver su traje

-¿Seremos conductores de trenes con nieve?- preguntó Elsa

-Algo mejor- dijo Lucia sonriendo

Era un vestido azul claro palabra de honor, no dejaba nada de piel a la vista y no era tan ajustado como solían ser sus otros vestidos, el corte imperio siempre había sido el favorito de Elsa. Pero Elsa sabía que le faltaba algo, su propio estilo. Se talló las manos e hizo su mejor trabajo hasta ahora: agregó una capa larga, con mangas largas y una gran cola, era hermoso. Parecía brillar, parecía una reina

-Ahora, debes de ir con Kristoff- dijo Lucia sonriendo

Elsa y Lucia entraron en la habitación, Kristoff parecía estar vestido como el desfile pasado, solo con un pantalón de la misma tela que el vestido de Elsa, y zapatos. Elsa frotó sus manos y le agregó la misma capa que a ella pero en él, pero esta capa estaba abierta dejando ver su torso. Cilo y Lucia sonrieron satisfechos.

-Ambos son los reyes de la nieve, que no se les olvide- dijo Cilo

Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff, él sonrió.

-Ahora escuchen- dijo Lucia- Cuando entren en el desfile, no saluden a nadie, como si ninguno de ellos fuera digno de ustedes

-¡Hey!- dijo Kristoff sonriendo- Por fin algo que no me cuesta trabajo

Kristoff y Elsa estaban ya listos para bajar, pero Bera retuvo a Elsa un segundo. Kristoff no le tomó importancia y se bajó con Cilo. Al llegar hasta donde estarían los carruajes, Kristoff se sorprende: el año pasado los tributos se limitaban a estar cerca de sus carros y hablar con su compañero, ahora los tributos andan por todos lados y también los mentores están con ellos, formando grupos. Kristoff no conocía a nadie, así que se limitó a acariciar a su caballo y pasar desapercibido, pero no fue así. Escuchó como unos pasos con tacones se acercaban, Kristoff volteó y vio a Gala a pocos centímetros de él.

-Hola, Kristoff- dijo Gala, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-Hola, Gala- dijo Kristoff en el mismo tono, aunque de verdad le incomodaba la cantidad de piel que llevaba al aire.

Gala era una especie de leyenda viva en el Capitolio. Ganó hace diez años, en los 65° Juegos del hambre, tenía solamente 14 años, siendo la única que ha ganado los Juegos tan joven. Como era del 1, era parte de los tributos profesionales pero ningún entrenador pudo darle una rubia cabellera brillante, alta, de buen cuerpo y nos ojos espectaculares. En ese año, los tributos solo recibían cereales de sus patrocinadores, mientras que ella ha recibido el regalo más caro en unos juegos: un arco, además de que nunca le faltó nada de medicinas, alimentos o más flechas si las necesitaba. Ella fue inteligente y baño las puntas de sus flechas en veneno, no tardó mucho en convertirse en la vencedora

Los ciudadanos del Capitolio babean por ella desde entonces.

Debido a su juventud, nadie pudo tocarla hasta que cumplió los dieciséis. Pasando desde viejos a jóvenes, ricos a pobres, o de encantadores o insulsos. Gala siempre favorecía a cinco o a cuatro durante sus visitas anuales.

-Tu traje me gusta- dijo ella sonriendo

-El tuyo no está mal- contestó Kristoff

Llevaba un sostén incrustado con varias joyas y un mino short igualmente incrustado con joyas, simplemente estaba vestida así para provocar a los demás.

-¿Qué pasó con tus trajes de niño?- preguntó

-Me quedan chicos- contestó el sonriendo

Gala toma entre sus dedos la tela que Elsa había fabricado para él, estaba muy cerca de él

-Es una lástima lo del Vasallaje, pudiste haber triunfado como nadie en el Capitolio: dinero, joyas, fama

-Las Joyas no me interesan, dinero y fama tengo más de lo que necesito- dijo Kristoff- ¿En qué gastas tu dinero, Gala?

-Oh, no, yo no uso esas banalidades del dinero.

-¿Y cómo es que pagan aquí tus favores?- preguntó él

-Con secretos- dijo tan cerca que casi rozaba los labios de él- ¿Tienes algún secreto para mí, rey de las nieves?

-Me temo que no- dijo Kristoff

-¿Hola?- dijo Elsa llegando a un lado de ellos dos,

Gala se separó de él, le dedicó una sonrisita a Elsa y se fue. Elsa miró a Kristoff riendo, una voz por las bocinas avisó que debían de subir a sus carruajes y todos empezaron a subir. Kristoff subió primero y ayudó a Elsa a subir. Kristoff se dio cuenta de que Elsa llevaba una pequeña corona hecha de hielo, ella sonrió y le fabricó una a él, se la puso y mientras la acomodaba, Kristoff se dio cuenta que de Bera, Cilo y Lucia no estaban por ahí.

-Te voy a convertir en un verdadero rey de las nieves- dijo Elsa sonriendo

Elsa levantó sus manos y todos la voltearon a ver, ella hizo un cetro enteramente de nieve, era algo irregular pero ese era el punto. Se lo tendió a Kristoff que lo tomó, era perfecto.

-Nada de saludos a tus admiradoras- dijo Elsa riendo

-¿Celos?

-No te emociones- dijo Elsa riendo

Los carruajes empezaron a avanzar. Los dos se tomaron de la mano, Kristoff con su mano libre tenía su cetro, mientras que Elsa con su mano libre movía los dedos y aparecían pequeños rayos de hielo y copos de nieve. Todos los vitoreaban, pero los trágicos amantes no los saludaban, no perdonaban el hecho de haber pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, estaban molestos.

Cuando llegaron al centro de entrenamiento, Kristoff se dio cuenta de que los tributos del distrito 12 no dejaban de verlos, incluso volteaban su cabeza cuando el presidente hablaba. Elsa sintió la mirada del presidente en ellos pero no le importó.

* * *

**¿Reiews? :3 **


	16. Primer Día

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Primer Día**

Elsa y Kristoff esperan a que la puerta se cierre para relajarse. Cilo y Lucia estaban esperándolos, encantados por su actuación y los toques especiales que habían añadido, cuando bajaron del coche vieron que Bera estaba con los tributos del distrito 10: Hela y Rolf, Kristoff los ve asentir y acercándose para saludarlos.

Kristoff conocía a Hela de vista, era mucho más bajita que Elsa, y al igual que él, le faltaba una pierna, además todos sabían que Hela y Bera eran muy amigas, aunque Hela le llevara unos veinte años. Por otro lado, estaba Rolf, un hombre enorme aunque se veía mucho mayor de que Hela. Y como Ruan, ellos también eran pelirrojos. Hela abrazó a ambos, Kristoff escuchó como Elsa le preguntaba por la familia de Ruan.

-Están vivas- dijo Hela

Pero cuando llegó el momento de Rolf para saludar, rodea de Elsa con sus brazos y le da un beso en la boca, Kristoff se quedó pasmado y toma a Elsa del brazo para atraerla a ella, provocando la risa de Bera y Rolf.

Después de eso suben al elevador, Kristoff estaba enojado por el beso de aquel hombre. Elsa trataba de aguantarse la risa, Kristoff estaba rojo como un tomate pero decidió no decir nada. Antes de que el elevador cerrara sus puertas, alguien sube rápidamente, el chico se quita un sombrero de ramas y hojas.

Gregory, distrito 7, de ahí las ramas y hojas de su vestuario. Se alborota su cabello rubio y los mira con los brazos cruzados

-Este traje es horrible, todos los años somos árboles- dijo Gregory- Ojala nos hubiera tocado alguien como sus estilistas.

-Ojalá- afirma Elsa.

Gregory empieza a bajar la cremallera de su traje, Kristoff miró para otro lado enojado, porque mientras Gregory se desnudaba estuvo platicando con Elsa acerca de su línea de ropa y sus "magníficos poderes". Kristoff no quiso decir nada para no quedar en ridículo, pero se estaba enojando cada vez más. Gregory, aun desnudo y solamente con sus zapatos, se puso entre Bera y Elsa y las abrazó por los hombros, y cuando llegaron al sexto piso, les dio un sonoro beso en las mejillas a las dos mujeres. Al abrirse la puerta, Kristoff jala de la mano a Elsa y Bera se despide de Gregory. Cuando el elevador se cierra y sigue subiendo, Elsa y Bera se parten de la risa.

-¿Por qué se están riendo?- exigió Kristoff con los brazos cruzados

-Todo eso lo hacen por ti, Kristoff- dijo Elsa sentándose en un sillón.

-Es que eres… ya sabes- dijo Bera sentándose a un lado de Elsa

-No, no lo sé- dijo Kristoff aun de pie y brazos cruzados

-Muy celoso- dijo Elsa- Esa es la razón por la que actúan así.

-Supongo que Gala te probó y pasó el dato a los demás- dijo Bera sonriendo- Por eso Rolf besó a Elsa y Gregory se desnudó en el elevador. Hubieras visto tu cara, en serio

Elsa y Bera de nuevo se rieron, Kristoff no dijo nada más y se fue a su habitación a encerrarse, pidió la cena en su habitación y se perdió el resumen del desfile, pero no le importó. Ya de noche, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, no quiso levantarse y abrir, pero lamentablemente Elsa logró abrir la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Me odias?- preguntó Elsa sentándose a los pies de la cama

-Un poco- dijo Kristoff mirándola- ¿Por qué traes pijama y almohada?

-Porque pienso dormir aquí- dijo Elsa sonriendo- No quiero dormir sola, no después de ver el resumen del desfile

Kristoff se hizo a un lado y dejó que Elsa se acomodara, ella se recargó el Kristoff y lo miró. Kristoff le gustaba como se veía Elsa con su cabello suelto y despeinado, él la miró y ella sonrió, no pudo evitar darle un largo beso, de esos que ya casi no se daban, y sabía que debía de aprovecharlos porque él pensaba regresar con vida a Elsa.

-Bera dijo que mañana nos despertáramos temprano para ver algunas tácticas- dijo Elsa

-De acuerdo- dijo Kristoff- Pero mañana en el entrenamiento te quiero cerca de mí

-¿Lo ves?- Elsa rodó los ojos- Eres súper celoso, Kristoff- dijo Elsa riendo- Pero si, mañana te hartarás de mi

Kristoff le dio un beso a Elsa y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Se despertaron con la voz de Vibius tras la puerta.

-¡Arriba, jóvenes!- dijo Vibius

Kristoff notó que Vibius trataba de fingir emoción, pero su voz sonaba hueca, y no como antes. Elsa e fue y se fue a arreglar, mientras que Kristoff se arreglaba en su habitación. Cuando ambos salieron ya vestidos con sus uniformes para el entrenamiento, se dieron cuenta que era idénticos como los del año pasado solo que había un número 6 en sus espaldas. Bera y Vibius estaban desayunando.

-Buenos días- dijo Bera sonriendo

Desayunaron en silencio, era muy temprano para todos y se estaban muriendo de sueño. Cuando acabaron, fueron a sentarse en la sala y Bera tenía su libreta. Elsa tenía su cabeza recargada en Kristoff.

-Tengo dos instrucciones claras para ustedes- dijo Bera

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Elsa bostezando

-Uno: Sigan enamorados- Kristoff y Elsa asintieron- Y Dos: necesitan aliados

Elsa no le afectó eso, era capaz de hacer aliados. Pero Kristoff no. El odiaba a todos los tributos con los que se encontraba, pensaba cuidar de Elsa por sí.

-Podemos funcionar nosotros solos- dijo Kristoff

-No bastará, chico- dijo Bera- Están en una clara desventaja: todos ellos se conoces de años y ustedes no ¿A quién crees que van matar primero?

-Obviamente a nosotros- dijo Kristoff, buscando en Elsa algo de apoyo pero estaba con la cabeza recargada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados- Pero aunque nos aliemos con alguien, no logrará superar esa amistad

-Kristoff, somos famosos en el Capitolio y jóvenes- dijo Elsa- Podemos luchar, eso nos traerá patrocinadores, y para cualquiera de ellos, es una ventaja.

-Pero ellos se aliaran si les demuestran que están dispuestos a unírseles- dijo Bera

-¿Nos quieres con los profesionales?- preguntó Kristoff sin ocultar su asco

-Ese era el plan- dijo Bera- Esas alianzas de la manada de profesionales se hacen desde antes de los juegos

-¿Quieres que nos llevemos bien con Gala y los otros mastodontes?- preguntó Kristoff

-No necesariamente- dijo Bera- Todos son vencedores, pueden armar su propio grupo de profesionales. Yo les recomiendo a Hela y Rolf, y conviene tener a Gala entre ustedes. Solo busquen aliados que les serían de utilidad, ya no son chicos temblorosos. Todos ellos son asesinos experimentados no importa que no parezcan tener buena forma.

Cuando los dos bajan al entrenamiento, lo hacen tarde para llamar la atención. Pero aunque llegaron tarde, no estaban todos los tributos. Ya se habían dado las instrucciones y casi todos estaban ya entrenando.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso de los aliados?- preguntó Kristoff

-Hay que hacer lo que dijo Bera: buscar alguien de utilidad- dijo Elsa sonriendo y apretando la mano de Kristoff. – Hay que separarnos, para cubrir más terreno

-Te estoy vigilando- dijo Kristoff besando la frente de Elsa

-Sí, señor- dijo Elsa sonriendo.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Lamento la tardanza! :( Pero oficialmente acabé con todos los tramites para mi reinscripción, así que actualizaré como siempre ;) **

**Gracias por esperarme, son lo mejor :D **


End file.
